


could end in burnin' flames or paradise

by imsodonewithlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, IT'S BRIEF I PROMISE IT'S JUST MENTIONS, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, The Meal, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Walk Of Shame, i hope ya'll know what that means, little spoon!louis, louis helps harry take a shower so there's that, mentions of abuse, shocker I know, stupid cuddling because louis is fragile sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodonewithlarrystylinson/pseuds/imsodonewithlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright kiddo, I get it. What are you doing up walking around so early?”</p><p>“I’m not a kid, thank you. And erm, I spent the night at a friend’s house and decided to leave early, but my car was dead in his driveway.” Harry replied. “What are you doing out so early then? And with no shoes on, not even socks!” The boy laughed at Harry's remark.</p><p>“I was at a party last night and when I woke up this morning, the party was long gone and so were the clothes of the person next to me.” Harry pulled out his phone again, his GPS recalculating to figure out where he was.</p><p>“So we really are doing the walk of shame together then.” He deadpanned. The other boy looked over at him before smiling slightly and looking back ahead.</p><p>“Guess we are.”</p><p>Or, the one where Louis and Harry meet at a red light while doing the walk of shame. Irony ensues. (Title from Style by Taylor Swift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Why am I walking home right now it’s so early why the fuck did my car decide to break down today what the actual fuck._  Harry hates everything. Okay, well no. not everything. But right now he’s pretty sure the world hates him.

It’s 8:30 in the morning and he’s walking home from some guy’s house. Brad? Brendon? Ben? Maybe that was his name. Harry doesn’t really remember. All he remembers is the bartender telling him to go home. Which, he supposes he did. Sure, it wasn’t  _his_  home, but nevertheless, he’d gotten out of there. All Harry knows is that when he’d woken up this morning, it was with a sore bum and a very asleep naked man next to him. He’d slipped out of the large black bed and found his clothes after rummaging around for a while. His shoes, however, were nowhere to be found. Honestly. He spent ages searching for them but gave up, just putting his socks back on and heading out to find his way back. but unfortunately, his car was left in the driveway from when the man had drove them back here last night and he couldn’t get it to start. So now here he was, doing the walk of shame. With no shoes.

What would his mother think?

He looked down at his phone as he waited for the light to turn green, opening up the Maps app and entering his address in hopes that he could find his bloody way home. Then a pair of small tan feet appeared next to his. He looked up in curiosity and was met with two very tired blue eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to creep up behind you and scare you or something. but I guess that didn’t really work, did it?” The boy’s thick accent was higher pitched than his own, but his was laced with sleep. And he was barefoot, carrying a pair of black vans in his hands.  _Wait, could this boy be...no, there’s no way. He’s not doing the walk of shame too, is he?_

“Uh, yeah. You didn't really scare me, just startled me. I scare easily though, so it’s not like... it isn’t like you’re scary. You’re not anything to be afraid of. I mean, not that you  _aren’t_  scary, I’m sure you can be-”

“Alright kiddo, I get it. What are you doing up walking around so early? And in just your socks?” Harry groaned. He cursed himself for getting nervous in front of pretty boys and stuttering. He blames his mother. The red light turned green above them and they walked through the street together, the tan boy tip toeing around any loose gravel or pebbles.

“I’m not a kid, thank you. And erm, I spent the night at a friend’s house and decided to leave early, but my car was dead in his driveway.” The other boy scoffed, hopping over a hole in the cement and onto the sidewalk.

“A friend, huh? Is that why you have map directions open on your phone?” The boy motioned to Harry’s screen which, yes. He’d left the screen on. Oops. His cheeks blushed a deep red and he shoved his phone into his pocket.

“What are you doing out so early then? And with no shoes on, not even socks!” The boy laughed and clapped his shoes together.

“Okay, there’s really no point in lying to you. I was at a party last night and when I woke up this morning, the party was long gone and so were the clothes of the person next to me. And I’m carrying my shoes because for some reason I thought wearing new Vans to a party would be a good idea. Brilliant, that. Tell that to my poor blistered feet.” Harry pulled out his phone again, GPS recalculating to figure out where he was.

“So we really are doing the walk of shame together then.” He deadpanned. The other boy looked over at him before smiling slightly and looking back ahead.

“Guess we are.”

“’m Harry.”

“Louis.” What a prestigious name. But hey, who was he to judge? With a name like Harry Styles, he kind of sounded like a prick before you even got to know him.

“I have no clue where the fuck I’m going.” Louis let out a boisterous laugh, stopping in his tracks and holding his hand out to Harry for his phone. When Harry handed it to him, he looked at the map to find out where he was trying to go.

“Well hey, you’re not far from where I live, so I can walk with you until then I suppose.” Louis clicked off the screen and gave Harry his phone back. “If that’s okay with you, of course. How old are you anyway?” Harry looked down at the smaller boy with furrowed brows and a frown to match.

“20. How old are you?” Louis frowned up at him.

“24.” Harry laughed loudly and skipped away from the older boy. “Don’t laugh at me, you ass!”

When they began getting closer, Harry realized where he was and started walking into his own neighborhood. “Maybe I’ll see you around?” Harry had asked awkwardly, to which Louis just laughed.

“I don’t do one night stands  _that_  often, Curly."

*****************

Turns out that he didn’t have to sleep with anybody to see Louis again. Niall had invited him to another party, this time thrown by Zayn. He’d only said yes because knew and trusted Zayn and had since they first met 5 years ago. Zayn threw great parties and it meant he could get wasted, so he didn’t really mind going. If he ever wanted to get trashed, he could just give Zayn a ring and bam. Wasted. He and Niall went early to help Zayn get ready and make sure everything of value or importance was safely locked away. After that is a blur of people rushing in, loud music, and drinks being put in his hands.

He stumbled into the kitchen later, hearing a shout of, “oh, there he is!” Harry smiled widely at them, trying to see who was that was calling him. His eyes  _were_  open, right? “Haz, c’mere!” Okay, that was definitely Zayn. He felt himself being pulled by the shoulder into a small circle of people. Zayn had an arm around Niall’s waist and the Irish boy was swaying side to side with a beer bottle in hand.

“Where’ve you been, mate? Been searching for you for hours!” Niall clapped him on the back, knocking him into the table.

“Niall, you looked for like, 20 minutes.” Zayn laughed as the blonde boy shrugged. Drunk Niall obviously can’t tell time very well. “Anyway, we wanted to introduce you to a friend. Harry, this is Liam. Liam, this is Harry.” He said, gesturing to a boy with brown hair and a scruffy beard. He was hot, so if Zayn was trying to set them up, he was down. Harry reached out to shake his hand, steadying himself on the table.

“Well Liam, it’s an absolute pleasure to-”

“And this is his girlfriend, Sophia.” Zayn added with a laugh. Zayn knew Harry’s flirtatious voice better than anyone, being the first voice of Harry’s he’d ever heard. When they first met, Harry had tried to win Zayn over, but then along came Niall, who told him to keep his paws off his boyfriend. So that ended pretty quickly. Harry cringed, still shaking Liam’s hand but looking to his right at the pretty brunette.

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Harry smiled and nodded, brain trying to keep up with everything. He hoped they were good things, because Zayn definitely knew a lot of  _bad_  things about him to share as well.

“Where  _have_  you been, H? You don’t even know anyone here except us.” Zayn laughed, taking a sip out of Niall’s beer and gripping Harry’s waist tighter so he could keep his balance. Harry shrugged and looked around the bustling room.

“I’m very social, ‘m good at making friends.” Harry let go of the table to move his hair out of his eyes, but unfortunately as he did so, someone came barreling into the back of him, sending him toppling forward onto the floor and spilling his drink all over himself.

“What the fuck dude?” Zayn yelled, turning around to see who’d pushed the younger boy. 

Harry wasn’t hurt, but he was on the ground with a frown on his face, chest sticky due to the drink on his chest, he cursed himself for wearing an open shirt to a party. The boy turned around, his own drink sloshing around in his cup.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Harry’s head snapped up, he knew that voice from somewhere. It  _couldn’t_  be, it couldn’t possibly be.

“Don’t apologize to  _me_ , asshole! You didn’t hit _me_. Harry, are you alright?” Zayn reached out a hand to help him up, which Harry willingly took. He grabbed onto the table with his other hand and carefully pulled himself up.

“Right, I’m sorry mate. I’m gonna go punch my friend for that. Aiden I’m going to kill you!!” And with that, he sprinted away and back into the crowded hallway. Harry frowned even deeper.

“Hey asshole, get back here! You didn’t-”

“Niall, it’s okay, I’m fine. Just get me another drink, please.” Harry grabbed Niall’s shirt and tugged him backward so he wouldn’t charge towards the other boy. “Really, I’m fine. I’m just not drunk enough for this shit.  _Please_  get me more alcohol.” Niall just looked over to Zayn, who shrugged and nodded toward the counter. The blond boy walked over to the island and grabbed the bottle of tequila, and after that is a blur.

Telling Niall he wasn’t drunk enough was a lie, because honestly, Harry was already plenty drunk. And now, after three more shots of tequila and some beer, he didn’t even know which way was up and which was down. He also didn’t know where Zayn and Niall had gone, so he’d started going upstairs to look for them. Unfortunately, his body had other plans, so he’d ended up collapsing on the stairs and laying there for a while. He was tired and lost and very very drunk. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there when somebody else came upstairs and very nearly tripped over him.

“Oh shit. Hey mate, get up. Y’alright?” The voice said, bending down to pull Harry's arms away from his face. Harry groaned, the room was spinning and his face was very very hot. “C’mon, get up. Don’t want you to hurt yourself...or have you already?” 

Harry pushed himself up off the stairs and felt the carpet marks on his face, already red from the warmth of the alcohol. “Wait, Harry?” The voice gasped in surprise. Harry looked up and squinted, trying to see who the fuck he was talking to. And oh. It was Louis.

“Oh sh- Louis?” His voice squeaked as he sat up slowly. Louis sat down next to him on the floor and helped him sit up against the wall.

“What’re you doing here?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, he was much soberer than Harry himself. _Soberer is a word, right? Well now it is,_ Harry decided.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Harry asked him.

“Liam said him and Sophia were coming and they said I could tag along. And you?” Harry then noticed that Louis was wearing the Vans he’d been carrying the first time they met. 

“This is my best mate’s boyfriend’s party actually, so  _I_  was  _truly_  invited.” Harry teased, going to poke Louis in the nose, but missing and poking him in the cheek instead. Louis has a cute nose. Louis has a cute everything, to be honest. How was Harry just now noticing this? It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed before, but now he was drunk and Louis was hot.

“Wait, you’re friends with Zayn Malik?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Harry rolled his eyes, feeling very much like a broken record player stuck on repeat.

“Okay drunky, no need for the attitude.” The boy laughed, poking Harry right back. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Harry’s stomach rumbled. “Hungry?” Louis looked over at him, laughter lines by his eyes.

“‘m really drunk.” Harry sighed, placing a hand over his stomach. Louis laughed loudly and smiled.

“I know, love. Have you eaten anything or had any water tonight?” Harry sat back and tried to think. Before everyone came over, him, Niall, and Zayn had some pizza. Maybe he had water after his first few shots, but he honestly couldn’t remember now. He shrugged and looked over to meet the boy’s eyes. “Well we should probably get you something, otherwise you’re going to have a miserable morning.” He stood up and stretched out, holding out a hand for Harry to hoist himself up with. When he stood up, he held himself up using the wall for leverage and holding the boy’s hand for support as they started down the stairs. 

“Long time no see, Curly. Never thought we’d be meeting like this. You’re quite clumsy when you’re drunk.” Louis laughed, arm around Harry’s waist to keep him upright. Harry just smiled and placed a hand on Louis’ on his side, leading them toward the kitchen.

“Harry, you’re alive!” Zayn shouted from the open doorway. He was now alone, Niall, Liam, and Sophia no longer around him. He looked down to Louis’ hand on the drunken boy’s waist, probably assuming the worst.

“Isn’t this the kid that rammed into you and spilled your drink on you?” The dark haired boy stepped forward, setting his cup down on the table. Harry stumbled forward and clutched Zayn’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“No no Zaynie, it’s okay. I was on the stairs and he came to my rescue. We know each other already!” Zayn raised an eyebrow and Harry could hear Louis laughing behind them. “We met when my car broke down that one day and I had to walk home, remember? You had to drive me back there so we could get it towed to the shop?” Zayn’s face softened a bit, shoulders relaxing and brows going back to normal.

“Oh,  _that’s_  who this is? Nice to meet you, I’m Zayn. Niall and I heard a _lot_ about you that day.” Harry’s cheeks burned and Louis laughed loudly.

“A lot about me, huh? I’m Louis, nice to meet you. Sorry again about running into this one and knocking him down. Clumsy one, huh?” Louis shook Zayn’s hand and pinched Harry’s waist, causing him to squeal and grab onto his bicep. Truthfully, Zayn wasn’t lying. When Harry had gotten home, he’d texted Niall and Zayn about meeting a random guy while walking home and how hot he’d been. He then might’ve gone into great detail about how sexy his morning voice was and how badly he wanted to suck his dick. But Louis didn’t have to know that, as long as Zayn keeps his mouth shut, that secret should be safe.

“Yeah, right. Clumsy and drunk are two different things. He’s always clumsy. But yeah, you’d be surprised at the things this innocent little face says and does.” Zan squished Harry’s cheeks with his hand, shaking his head side to side. Harry frowned and wiggled out of Zayn’s grasp, knowing that he was doing this on purpose; he could feel his halo fading away. Louis smirked at Zayn's remark.

“Oh yeah, I bet. The most innocent looking ones are always the kinkiest.” Then he slowly looked over at Harry and winked. That fucker actually  _winked_  at him. Harry’s whole body felt like it was on fire, all he wanted to do was drop to his knees and show Louis just how kinky he could be.

“I’m still all sticky from spilling my drink earlier. Can I take a shower?” Harry pouted, looking over to Zayn.

“You know, I _really_ don’t feel like dragging a soppy wet, naked, and drunk 20 year old to the ER right now...So no, you probably shouldn’t.” Harry’s frown deepened, eyebrows furrowed and everything.

“I’ll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t kill himself if you’d like.” Louis replied, like it was totally normal to volunteer to help a drunk (almost) stranger take a shower.

“What?” Zayn turned around so fast Harry wouldn't be surprised if he gave himself whiplash.

“I’m not gonna get in with him, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’ll just sit outside and listen in case he falls or something. If that’s okay with him.” Louis turned to Harry and smiled, raising his eyebrows to ask the question.

“I’m sure Harry is more than okay with that. Can you behave yourself, H?” The boy nodded and gulped. He was definitely more than okay with it, but he was sure to embarrass himself somehow. “You remember where the bathroom is, I hope. Be a good boy and show Louis the way.” Zayn patted Harry on the bum and gave him a gentle push toward the stairs. 

Harry blankly walked forward, heading back up the stairs, pausing at the top to regain his balance and try to remember which door the bathroom was behind. He felt a warm hand on the small of his back and he didn’t have to turn around to know it was Louis.

“Y’alright?”

“Yes, I just...’m not sure if it’s that one or that one.” Harry pointed to two doors, one on the left and the other across from it on the right.

“Well it can’t hurt to guess and find out, right?” Louis smiled and pulled him toward the one on the left and opened it, peeking inside. He quickly closed it again when a chorus of moans escaped from the dark room. “Okay, well that was definitely not the bathroom, hurry up and get in here.” Louis laughed and pulled them into the actual bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind them. The last thing they needed was someone to walk in while Harry was butt ass naked in his drunken state. “Okay?” Louis asked, turning on the light and dropping Harry’s hand. The younger boy’s eyes seemed to be glazed over, half smile stained onto his face.

“Mhm. Just gotta breathe, you know? Breathing is great.” Harry’s eyes slowly closed and he sat down on the floor, sighing heavily as he flopped down onto the cold tile. Louis covered his mouth with his hand when a laugh escaped, not wanting to embarrass him. He went to sit down on the closed toilet lid, keeping his eyes on Harry to make sure he wasn’t passing out or throwing up or anything in between.“Okay, let’s do this.” Harry stated, smiling up at Louis but not moving. The older boy’s eyes widened, not sure if that was Harry’s way of inviting him to help.

“You got it? Or do you need my help?” Harry scratched his head and lay his back down on the ground, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and arching his back to take it off.

“I might need help getting my pants off. Or um, staying balanced?” Harry blushed, letting his shirt slip off his shoulders. Louis’ face warmed when his eyes scanned over Harry’s tan chest. The butterfly tattoo was a bit much, but the birds were absolutely beautiful.

“Alright, here. Give me your hand, we’ll have you stand against the counter and hold yourself up. I’ll do the unbuttoning and unzipping and everything, but I might need some help getting your legs out of these tight things you call jeans.” Louis smiled, helping Harry get up off the ground by offering him a hand. He smiled and complied, taking the offered hand and moving to hold onto the counter. 

Louis moved to stand in front of him, unbuckling his belt and taking it off first, setting it on the counter behind him. Harry hummed softly, bopping his head to the quiet thump of the music from the party downstairs. Louis then quickly unzipped the tall boy’s jeans, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Harry is hot and drunk and vulnerable and Louis is an awful person, struggling to avoid popping a boner right now. He has to be the responsible one tonight, so getting hard while helping an extremely intoxicated guy he barely knows undress probably isn’t a very good idea. Harry held onto Louis’ shoulder with one hand and used the other to wiggle himself out of his jeans. Louis kneeled down in front of him and helped pull them down, trying to avoid staring at the very obvious bulge in front of him. His thin thighs were warm against Louis’ palms, and his black Calvin Kleins being bunched up at the top of his thighs really didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Okay, you good to do the rest now?” Louis breathed slowly, hoping Harry wouldn’t make him help get his underwear off too.

“Yeah, ‘m good. Just gotta turn the shower on.” Harry replied with a lopsided grin. He bent over to take off his underwear, pulling them down his legs and off, tossing them into the pile with his other clothes on the counter. Louis blinked slowly and coughed, turning around to face the toilet instead of Harry’s bare ass. He stumbled over to the shower and leaned over to turn it on, allowing Louis to sneak a quick glance at him, every vertebrae in his spine showing and pretty little butt on display. He was still humming, now wiggling his hips to the beat instead of bopping his head side to side. He turned back around and smiled sweetly before carefully grabbing onto the wall and stepping into the shower. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the lid of the toilet seat. Why did he volunteer to do this again? Harry is so hot and so drunk and Louis is so incredibly sober and horny. He needed a drink to be able to handle all of this right now but unfortunately, he couldn’t have one. He heard the sound of a bottle clicking open, most likely shampoo. Harry was now singing along quietly to the music from downstairs, mumbling when he didn’t quite know them. “How do you know Liam?” Harry asked, the sound of the shower dulling down his voice a bit.

“We went to school together and I used to take the piss out of him during class. Then our mothers got involved because he told on me, the little brat, and they forced us to hang out and be friends so I’d stop picking on him.” Louis laughed and shook his head at the memory. He'd made fun of Liam for always rolling his eyes when Louis made a joke. He would call him the mother of the class and always told him to stop being a buzzkill. Funny that they ended up being best friends and now hung out whenever they got the chance. “The teacher said I was a nuisance to everyone, but in my opinion she was just bitter-” Harry’s head popped out from the shower.

“You used to bully Liam?” He frowned and even though Louis couldn’t see his eyes through his wet mop of hair, he just knew his eyebrows were raised in concern.

“I wouldn’t really call it bullying, we both mutually disliked each other so it wasn’t like I had an advantage over him.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” Harry’s head disappeared back behind the shower curtain, water dripping onto the floor. “When Zayn introduced me to him tonight I thought he was trying to set us up. But then he introduced Sophia, so that got shot down pretty quickly.” Louis let out a loud bark of laughter, thinking about Liam’s posh and overly done outfit he wore tonight. He couldn’t blame Harry for thinking he was gay.

“Yeah, Liam’s not gay. Sophia is cool though and she makes him really happy.”

“I think before Zayn met Niall, he had the hots for Liam.” Harry replied casually, dropping a bottle onto the floor.

“Really? So they are together then, I kinda figured when I saw Zayn pulling Niall into a bedroom earlier, but that might’ve also just have been to get him to go to sleep.”

“Yeah, Niall doesn’t get drunk too often but when he does, he gets black out wasted. Zayn and I usually end up taking care of him, but here I am tonight. I’m not nearly as bad as Niall can get.” Louis smiled, the fact that Harry was responsible made him happy. “Can you go into the cabinet on the left and get the green bottle of conditioner for me? Zayn doesn’t like mine so he keeps his own in here and puts mine away.” Louis got up and walked over to the cabinets on the left and looked around, moving some hair products out of the way but finding no green bottles.

“There are no green bottles in here, just toothpaste and lube.” Louis laughed and shut the cabinet.

“Try your other left.” Harry peeped from inside the shower, causing Louis to laugh. Drunk or not, everything he did was adorable somehow. He went over to the cabinets on the right and sure enough, there was a bright green bottle there. He stuck his arm into the shower to give it to him, but nobody grabbed it. “Down here.” Harry replied. Louis’ eyebrows raised and he opened the shower curtain to find Harry sitting on the floor of the shower.

“What on earth are you doing down there?” Louis laughed, handing him the bottle.

“’m clumsy. Didn’t wanna slip.” This adorable drunk soaking wet little baby had such a big dopey smile on his face that Louis had to contain himself so he didn’t reach down and pinch his cheeks.

“Do you want help?” Harry shook his head, squirting way too much conditioner into his palm, then running his fingers through his hair, spreading it out around his head. Louis sighed and closed the curtain, going to sit back down on the toilet seat, waiting for his call to help him get out. The water stopped soon after, shower curtain opening, a dripping wet Harry clambering over the lip of the bathtub. 

“Can you grab me some towels?” Harry asked, slipping off the edge of the tub and onto the floor mat in front of it. Louis turned around and picked some up off the shelf, holding them out for the younger boy to take. But instead, Harry just shook his head around wildly, water droplets flying off his head. Louis tried not to stare at Harry’s cock between his legs, swinging forward as he reached for the towel. He took a deep breath and averted his eyes, turning the other way. But unfortunately that’s where the mirror is and that was just as bad, due to the fact that Harry was now bent over, drying his hair with a towel, ass on full display. Louis is curious as to whether or not Harry is this open with his body when he’s sober or if this is just a drunk thing. He hopes it’s the first one.

“I can feel you staring at my ass, you perv.” Harry joked, smile evident in his voice.

“Yeah, and I can see that I’m not the only perv here, judging by the way your cock just twitched.” Louis retorted. Harry stood back up and faced him, cheeks a light shade of pink.

“So you’ll admit that you were staring at my ass then.” Harry swallowed, wrapping the towel around his waist. Louis shrugged and grabbed Harry’s clothes, walking toward the door.

“Might’ve been. You’ve got a cute butt.” Louis put a hand on the small of Harry’s back, leading him out the door and back into the hallway. He could guess where the bedroom was, remembering where he’d seen Zayn take Niall earlier. It was rather dark, but after fumbling around with the light switch, the room lit up and displayed how large it really was. He assumed that it was Zayn’s room, seeing as it had a king bed and a huge TV hung on the wall in front of it. He’d brought Niall in here and then led him back out and into another room, perhaps a guest room. Why he didn’t stay in the giant room was beyond anything he knew.

“Alright kiddo, into bed you go.” Louis lulled, trying to ease Harry into bed, but the younger boy just shook his head and turned away from him.

“I need to wash my face and brush my teeth.” Harry whined, stumbling toward the master bathroom connected to the bedroom. He couldn’t be serious. No way that even when he’s so wasted he can barely stand, he remembers personal hygiene. Incredible. Louis sighed and followed him into the bathroom, seeing as he’d already started rummaging through the cabinets. He pulled out a pink toothbrush with an H written in Sharpie and toothpaste, but when he tried to squeeze some onto his brush, he missed and a giant glob of it fell onto the counter. Harry looked up at him with guilty eyes, still glassy and hazy from the alcohol, “Can you help me?” He pouted and Louis sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. He took the toothbrush from his hand and squeezed some toothpaste onto it, frowning as he did so. It wasn’t that he was angry, he was just hoping that Harry was going to be easy to put to bed. Which he wasn’t, he’d proven that he was quite the opposite. Harry must’ve noticed the sour expression on the other boy’s face, because he frowned as well. “Are you upset with me? Oh no, you’re mad at me, I’ve upset you. I’m sorry, I can do it myself, I’m sorry.” He made grabby hands at the toothbrush, but Louis pulled it away from him.

“Harry, darling. Relax. I’m not mad at you, I’m just trying to get you to go to sleep. I’ve gotta get back home, Bruce doesn’t like being left alone for too long.” Harry’s face twitched, changing from a frown to a straight face in just seconds. But he nodded and leaned back against the counter, holding his towel around his waist and opening his mouth. Louis really didn’t need the image of Harry with his mouth wide open and eyes watery, but if he was going to do so, there was no stopping him. 

So he brushed the younger boy’s teeth, which was one of the weirdest things he’s ever done. He’d brushed his little sister’s teeth before, but they’re little girls and they’re two feet shorter than him and have baby teeth. Harry might as well be a foot taller than him with all adult teeth and saying that trying to brush his teeth while he was falling asleep was a struggle was an understatement. But after that, he helped him put his hair up in a bun and wash his face, helping him get a pair of Zayn’s boxer briefs on and into bed soon after. He sat against the headboard while Harry laid down, tracing patterns onto his back until his breathing evened out and he was asleep, then he went back downstairs to the party to say goodbye to everyone and drove home. He only had one drink when he’d first gotten there, so he was plenty sober enough to drive himself home.

Like he’d expected, when he got home, Bruce was ecstatic to see him, jumping on him the minute he got inside. Bruce was his german shepherd, who had been his for about a year and a half now. He was still a puppy, so he didn’t like being left alone for too long, especially not if Louis was going to come home drunk. (He’d learned that the hard way back when he’d first gotten him. He’d gone out with Liam for a night at the bar and when he came stumbling back home, Bruce nearly attacked him. In his defense, he was drunk and couldn’t help falling over onto the floor.) He would if absolutely necessary, but if Louis came home to a few ripped up shoes or papers, it was his own fault. Luckily, he wasn’t gone all too long tonight, so his house was safe. This time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the texts, Liam is in italics, Louis is in bold, and Harry is in italicized bold. I hope that makes this a little easier to understand!!

When Harry woke up in the morning, his head was pounding, his brain was spinning, and he was very very confused. He was in Zayn’s bed alone, the sun shining through the window very much blinding his still half asleep eyes. He heard laughter coming from downstairs and he could only assume it was sometime around 10 or 11 the next morning. He slowly sat up, wincing when his whole body was sore and his eyes burned. He needs water. He slowly wobbled downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Zayn, Niall, Jeff, Josh, and Cara.

“Well well well, look who decided to join us.” Niall laughed. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?” Zayn smiled, unwinding his arm from around Niall to pat Harry on the back. He groaned and slapped Zayn’s hand away, reaching to open the cabinet. He searched around, shuffling things around until he got frustrated and turned around, frowning.

“My whole body hurts mate, where is the _fucking_ Advil?” Jeff laughed and reached over the counter to grab the bottle that was sitting out, indicating that he must not’ve been the first to ask for it this morning. He got a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water, handing it to Harry with a smile.

“Your whole body? Christ, Harry, what’d you and Louis get up to last night?” Harry’s hand holding the glass of water to his lips stopped before slowly descending back to the counter, mouth going slack.

“What are you talking about?” Everyone in the room stopped laughing and looked at each other, but nobody said anything. “Hello? What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Harry’s voice got louder now, eyebrows furrowing and frown growing deeper into his face.

“You guys didn’t do anything last night, did you?” Niall asked cautiously, gripping Zayn’s waist and leaning back against the counter.

“What makes you ask that?” Again, everyone’s eyes wandered around the room but their mouths never opened.

“You spilled your drink on yourself so you wanted to take a shower, remember? He said he’d keep watch to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself. But you guys were up there for a while and afterward, Louis came down alone and left. He wouldn’t do anything like that, would he?” Zayn mentioned, looking at Harry with concern written all over his face.

“I don’t know, Zayn, I don’t even fucking remember! Jesus Christ, how drunk was I?” Cara laughed and patted his shoulder, setting her own coffee cup down.

“If i remember correctly, he said he originally found you passed out on the stairs.” Harry cringed at her words, mind flashing back to the previous night. He remembers a lot of vodka, a lot of stumbling, and- oh. Passing out on the stairs. Well, truthfully he was just sleeping, not passed out. But he does remember Louis finding him and helping him find his way back to the kitchen where Zayn was.

“Oh no. Oh Jesus, oh my- did he say why he was leaving?”

“He said something about going home because Bruce was waiting for him, whoever that is.” Zayn replied. Harry’s face fell as his heart sank.

“Oh yeah, he did mention that. I forgot.” The room grew quiet, Josh being the only one to make any sound by slowly sipping his coffee. Harry was interested in Louis, but he didn’t want to initiate anything if he was already taken. Harry Styles is a lot of things, but he is **not** a homewrecker. He sighed and swallowed the pills, downing the glass of water and turning around to walk back upstairs again. “Okay, well. Might as well go back to sleep then.”

Harry didn’t deal with rejection well, mostly because he didn’t experience it all that often, so when he found someone he was genuinely interested in that he couldn't have, he found it upsetting. Especially when he thought that the other person was initially interested in them. But he was still going to be friends with the boy, of course. He wasn't just going to stop talking to him completely, he wasn't an asshole. He'd just have to be more careful.

***********

Louis really hopes that Harry checks his phone often enough to notice that he’d had saved his number in it. But he didn’t put it under ‘Louis’ like he probably should’ve. No, he decided to try and be quirky, so he put it under **‘My Hero’** with a life saver emoji next to it. It’d now been two days and he hadn’t gotten a text or call from him yet, so maybe trying to be clever was a mistake. Who was he kidding? Harry had been piss drunk, why would he remember Louis coming to his rescue from the stairs? Or more so, why would he think of any kind of name like ‘My Hero’ to look up? He sighed and sat back against the couch, music quietly playing from his laptop. He picked his phone up to check the time, heart speeding up when he saw that he had a text. But it slowly sank again when he realized it was just Liam.

_Hey, got a sec?_

**sure why ?**

Liam was always a bit of a sketchy texter, so it always made Louis a bit nervous when he saw three dots signaling that he was typing out a response.

_You remember that Harry kid from Zayn’s party right?_

**ah yes. the young drunken mess. what about him ?**

Louis fiddled with the audio jack where the speakers were plugged into his laptop while he awaited a response from Liam.

_He wants your number_

Louis’ cheeks flushed, smile rising onto his face. But he also internally slapped himself for not leaving his contact as just ‘Louis’. He just had to try and be all clever.

**i already put it in there that night after he passed out**

**not under louis though**

Why would he think being sly was a good idea? Harry was wasted, he wouldn’t think of looking for a new contact in his phone, especially not one under some weird pseudo name.

_What did you put it under?_

Louis sighed, very surprised that Liam even hung out with him still. He’d changed a lot since they first became friends, but he still didn’t always get Louis’ humor.

**uhhh**

**i may or may not have put it under my hero**

**if you laugh at me i’ll punch you**

He didn’t care if Liam thought he was an idiot for putting it under such a stupid name, he honestly just did it because he wanted to fuck Harry and that would be much easier if they had each other’s numbers. If their past encounters are anything to go by, Harry wanted it too. Louis had other things to do that day, so he left his phone on the coffee table while he showered, did some work, and tidied up. When he came back a few hours later, he had 3 new texts and a missed call. The calls were from Liam, the texts from an unknown number. His heart sped up and as he went to his inbox to read them.

**_My hero, huh? You think you’re that special?_ **

Louis smiled, cheeks widening as he sat down.

_**It’s not like my life was in danger or something. Maybe my liver at most** _

_**Thank you though, I hope I wasn’t too annoying** _

Louis is 24 years old, he is not squealing of happiness because a boy texted him. He is not.

**i did save you !! i found you passed out on the stairs who knows what someone would do to a pretty boy like you**

Three dots appeared, meaning that the younger boy was typing. Louis bit the side of his nail, awaiting his response. He shouldn’t be so nervous about this, it’s not like he’s asking to be his boyfriend or go to prom with him.

**_You think I’m pretty? ;)_ **

**_Are you going to Niall’s party next weekend?_ **

He’d almost forgotten about that. That must’ve been what Liam’s call was about. Zayn had gotten the new job that he’d wanted for months, so Niall was having a party to celebrate. But he’d insisted on being the one to throw it for him, even if they lived together.

**probably**

**i assume you are as well ?**

_**Yes but unfortunately it’s BYOB and I’m not 21 :(** _

Louis chuckled, he knew exactly what Harry was doing. He knew because he used to do the exact same thing to Stan and Jeff before he could buy alcohol too.

**would you like me to get you something young one ?**

It wasn’t like it was a problem, he’d gotten alcohol for his friends plenty of times before. But for some reason this felt different. He didn’t know Harry all that well and he’d really like to get to know him when they weren’t wasted.

_**Would you really?? Omg my savior (:** _

**whats your poison kid ?**

************

Over the next week, Louis collected 2 bottles of Malibu (one for himself and one for Niall), a bottle of raspberry Smirnoff for Harry, and a bottle of SKYY for Zayn. He texted Harry about random things when he could throughout the week and actually got coffee with him twice, so when Friday rolled around, he felt like he knew Harry much better. He didn’t consider the two coffee runs as “dates” but he had to admit that Harry was charming. Everyone who knew him knew that. He could easily have everyone wrapped around his finger in a heartbeat, but he was too kind for that. They spent the week getting to know each other, but he didn’t learn the simple things about him, like his address, or his birthday, or his favorite color. But instead Harry told him more important things, like that he loved photography, and was very in touch with his emotional side, and that his mother was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer’s. They spent their time at the café sipping their coffee and discussing this because it wasn't something Harry could really explain over text.

He told Louis that he’d only taken her to a doctor because she had been acting strange recently; forgetting to pay her bills (which was very much unlike her), getting lost when he would invite her over for dinner (also strange, considering that he’d lived in the same apartment since he moved out), losing money around the house, and quitting her local golf club membership. He had noticed all of it over a few months and started to panic when he put them all together, so he took her to a doctor to prove himself wrong. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been wrong, he hadn’t even known the extent of the problem.

When the doctor told him that she was showing signs of dementia and Alzheimer’s disease, he swore he felt his heart break in his chest. When he saw the look of despair and disappointment in his mother’s eyes, he felt his shattered heart fall into the pit of his stomach. That was about a year and a half ago and over that time, he learned a lot more about the disease itself; which is part of the reason he’s still so family oriented now even as a 20 year old. He knows that people with Alzheimer’s usually only live for 8 years after being diagnosed so he takes the time he has with her extremely seriously. His sister Gemma and himself had been alternating visits alone and then sharing some together to try and prolong the process, but they knew what was coming. Neither of them liked to speak about it, but deep down they both knew.

He'd gotten choked up talking about it and Louis could tell that he was really close to her just by the way he spoke about the whole situation. It was like a step into his private life that he really appreciated getting to know, especially considering what he wanted from Harry and where they were in their relationship. He didn't just want to fuck him and never talk to him again, he quite enjoyed being friends with him and hanging out with him. But they planned on hanging out at the party and Harry had said he was going to wait for Louis to have any drinks so that they could talk more in person when he would be sober and able to remember the conversation the next day.

When Louis walked into Niall and Zayn’s place, he was greeted by loud music and a hallway full of people. Somehow Zayn knows more people than Louis ever would've guessed, unless some of these people are just friends of the ones who were actually invited. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, coming up behind Zayn and holding the bottle of alcohol in front of him.

“Hey, thanks mate!” Zayn smiled as he turned around to face the other boy, looking pleasantly buzzed already.

“You’re welcome, congrats man!” He replied. He gave a bottle of Malibu to Niall and went searching for Harry, who he found in the living room, perched on an older looking man’s lap. His hair was in two French braids and he had a red solo cup in his hand, looking very pleased to be sat there.

“Louis! You’re here!” Harry exclaimed, leaping off the man’s lap and over to him, throwing his arms around him. Louis watched as the older man released his hold on Harry’s hips and frowned at him when he got up, not liking the look of the situation. Louis carefully hugged him back, holding the bottles apart from each other behind him. “See that guy over there? The one whose lap I was sitting on?” Louis nodded and placed a hand on the small of the boy’s back, careful not to drop the bottle. Harry leaned in closer to his ear. “That’s the one whose house I was walking home from when we met.” A surge of jealously raced through Louis’ veins, gripping Harry’s waist tighter.

“That’s nice. Your hair looks quite cute, pet.” Louis smiled, lifting one of the small braids off his shoulder. Harry grinned and turned his head into Louis’ touch.

“Do you have alcohol?” Harry questioned, eyes big and glossy.

“Yes I do, but it seems like _you’re_ already drunk.” He poked Harry’s nose and a smile spread across his face.

“Only a little. I was going to wait for you, I swear I was! But Ben gave me-oh, Ben is that guy.” He turned around and pointed at the guy from before. “He gave me a drink and then-”

“You drank something in a cup that some random stranger gave you? That’s how people get raped and killed, Harry! Jesus, didn’t anybody ever teach you that?” Harry ducked his head down, setting the cup on the table and grabbing for the Smirnoff instead. Louis glared at Ben, taking hold of Harry’s hand and dragging him away.

“Louis, he already fucked me...so it wouldn’t be rape. And besides, I think he would’ve killed me that night when we were done if that's really what he wanted to do.” Louis cringed. He really didn’t want to imagine some random guy fucking this sweet young boy. He was so innocent and gorgeous and he couldn’t see him with an older man like this ‘Ben’ guy. He really didn't want to imagine him with anybody besides himself, to be quite honest. His braids were flipping around whenever he turned his head to say hello to someone and he had a grin glued to his face. Louis guided them through the kitchen, grabbed two new cups off the counter, some juice from the fridge for Harry and a coke for himself, and steered them up the stairs. He cautiously peeked into the guest bedroom, hoping they wouldn’t have a repeat of the last time. Luckily, it was empty this time, with no moaning or naked bodies inside. “No bathroom this time?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. God, he really looked a lot younger like this. Louis ignored the protective feeling that flared up inside of him and instead shook his head.

“No bathroom this time. No showering tonight.” He took the first bottle and opened it, pouring some Malibu into a cup first, then opening the Coke and pouring it in with the liquor. When he looked up again, Harry had the bottle of Smirnoff held to his lips. “Whoa there, tiger. We’re not drinking straight from the bottle.” Harry frowned, lowering the bottle as he cringed and licked his lips.

“Why not? That’s what I usually do.” Louis sighed. Of _course_  that was what he always did. And he always looked so cute, even though he wasn’t doing anything of the sorts, but with two tight braids in his hair, it really was quite hard to take him seriously without seeing him as anything but adorable.

“Yes, well not with me here. You’re already drunk and I’m not even tipsy, if anyone should be drinking straight from the bottle, it’s me. We're gonna mix it with some juice, yeah?” He placed his cup on the nightstand and filled a cup with the Smirnoff and the fruit punch for Harry, much weaker than his own. “We’re going to leave this up here so people don’t steal it, okay? Here, drink this.” Louis handed him the cup, grabbing the bottle for himself and taking a large gulp. “C’mon pet, let’s go have some fun.”

******************

An hour later and Louis was well past drunk, sliding down the banister of the stairs until his feet landed on the floor and his chest knocked into somebody’s back.

“Oh hey, I’m sorry! I was just-Harry!” He smiled when he realized who he’d bumped into, the younger boy turning around to face him.

“Loooueeeh! How are you I miss you a lot. Where were yooou?” The alcohol caused him to slur his words together and speak much more quickly than his usual slow languid drawl. He nuzzled his face into the older boy’s neck, arm coming up to wrap around his waist.

“I was around, talking to people. I’m good, how’re you, my love?” Harry hiccuped and leaned his head onto Louis’ shoulder, who laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I guess that means you’re good, yeah?”

“Can we dance?” Harry slowly drawled into Louis’ neck. Leave it to Niall to throw a party with _actual_ dancing. Only parties in movies and on TV have dancing, but sure enough, music was blaring and lights were flashing from the basement.

“We sure can. As long as you stay with me and away from that Ben guy.” They staggered down the stairs to the loud music and other sweaty bodies. _Disturbia_ by Rihanna was blasting through the speakers and Harry seemed thrilled about it. He grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him to the large mass of people dancing. Harry turned to face him and smirked before spinning around and pressing his back against Louis’ front. He might have incredibly long gangly limbs, but he definitely knew how to use his ass to his advantage, especially when it came to grinding against an extremely attractive guy. He felt Louis grip his hips tightly, encouraging him to swivel his hips and press his ass up against him even more than before. He twisted his hips along to the beat of the music and Louis groped up and down Harry’s crotch and between his thighs.

_Your mind is in disturbia,_

_It's like the darkness is the light._

He could feel himself getting hard in his pants and he assumed Louis could too, judging by the way he was palming him through his jeans. He could feel Louis getting hard too, the older boy rubbing himself up into Harry’s ass. He quickly turned around as the song changed to _Déjà Vu_ by Sleeping with Sirens, meeting Louis’ dark eyes.

_You’re like a drug and I can’t relax,_

_I need more, and more, and more._

He put one hand in the older boy’s hair as he leaned in to kiss him roughly. Louis reached behind Harry and harshly grabbed his ass, pulling him in closer. It was sloppy and rough and perfect, tongues meeting. When Harry pulled away and met Louis’ eyes, it was like electricity. He could feel the heat between them that made it so obvious that they both wanted this.

“Can we go upstairs?” Harry pleaded, fingers resting underneath the buckle of Louis’ belt. The older boy quickly nodded and grabbed the Harry’s hand again, pulling him back up the stairs to the bedroom they started the night in. They stumbled onto the bed so Louis’ back was pressed against the mattress and Harry was on top of him, pressing a kiss to his neck and causing him to moan and buck his hips upward to meet Harry’s.

“Harry,” Louis breathed.

“Shhhh, no talking.” Harry continued to kiss his neck, sucking harder to leave a mark and a trail of saliva behind.

“We-okay wait. We shouldn’t, we’re both drunk and you’re so-fuck, you're so young...we don’t have-” Harry sat up and looked at the older boy, wet puffy lips turned down into a frown.

“You were just groping me like we were 16 year olds and now that we come up here, you're unsure?” Louis just blinked at him, mouth opening to say something, but Harry beat him to it. “If you want me to stop, tell me and I will, but if you don’t, please stop talking and let me put your cock in my mouth.” Louis’ eyes were glassy and wild, looking Harry up and down like fresh meat. He sat up on his elbows and placed a hand on Harry’s thigh.

“No, Harry, fuck. I don’t want you to stop, I just don’t want you to end up regretting this.” He reached up and flipped one of Harry’s braids off his shoulder, causing the other boy to crack a smile. (Which he quickly tried to hide.)

“I didn’t ask to _sit_ on your dick, I just want it in my mouth. Now may I do so?” Louis nodded and gulped, laying back down on the bed. Harry wiggled down his body so he could reach his crotch and rubbed him through his jeans. “God, you’re so fucking _fit_ , Louis. I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock ever since I first laid eyes on you.” He whispered filthily, unbuckling the older boy’s belt and pulling his pants down. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and his mouth watered at the thought of getting his mouth on him after all this time. He pulled Louis’ cock out of his pants and moaned, alcohol making his head foggy with any other thought other than getting Louis’ dick in his mouth as soon as possible. He licked down the side of his cock as the older boy moaned above him, writhing around on the bed. Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him and if he weren’t about to have a dick in his mouth, he would probably smirk. He took Louis into his mouth, heart racing in his chest with adrenaline and cock straining against the confines of his jeans. He sucked the older boy down, wiggling around on his forearms to keep his balance, locking eyes with Louis as he took him down further.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry. Your fucking mouth.” He ran a hand down Harry’s back as far as he could reach and groaned when Harry looked up at him. He was so hard in his jeans that it was actually painful, so he quickly pulled his mouth away from Louis in order to get out of them. He rushed to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, pulling them both down past the bends of his knees in one go. He moaned at the sudden freedom and air against his cock, but again louder when Louis’ small hand wrapped around him.

“Louis, fucking hell. Oh God.” He babbled, mind going blank, lust taking over. He got caught up for a moment, totally forgetting what he was doing in the first place. But he quickly remembered and crouched back down so his body was perpendicular to Louis’ and his ass was up in the air, leaning back down to get his mouth back on his cock. He wrapped a hand around the base and followed the movements of his mouth up and down his cock.

“Fuck yeah baby, just like that. You’re so good, shit. You suck my cock so well.” Harry moaned around him, dirty talk had always been a thing for him, He couldn’t explain it, especially not the way his cock twitched in reply to Louis’ words. He squeezed the base of Harry’s cock, hanging heavily between his legs, thumbing at the tip. Harry’s back arched even more, trying to lean further into the older boy's touch. “Mind if I try something?” Louis asked, letting go of Harry’s cock and moving south to run a finger over his hole. Harry pulled off and sucked in a deep breath.

“Please.” He begged, quickly turning to meet the boy’s eyes. Louis locked eyes with him as he stuck one of his fingers into his mouth, swirling it around until he drew it back out, string of spit clinging to it. He moved his hand back to Harry’s hole, circling around it before slowly sinking in. Harry’s eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open, head falling between his shoulders. “Oh God, oh fuck. Louis, fuck.” He shakily bent back down to mouth at Louis’ cock, wrapping his hand around it and quickly running it up and down. He really hoped they locked the door, because if Zayn were to walk in right now (or anyone, for that matter), it’d be a bit difficult to explain.

“You’re so _tight_ , Harry. So so good, can’t wait til I get my cock inside you one day.” And if that didn’t spur him on further, well. He felt Louis push another finger in with the first one as he took him all the way down until he hit the back of his throat. His legs were shaking as he struggled to hold himself up, Louis’ fingers inside him nudging at his prostate. “You look so good bent over for me. God, you suck my cock so well. Gonna make me come.” Harry _really_ wanted to make Louis’ come, so he thought of an idea.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want. Um, actually, please do.” He felt so open and exposed like this, completely on display for Louis, but he was also so incredibly turned on by the fact that he was.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Harry. You can’t just say things like that,” But he did what the younger boy had requested anyway, fucking his hips up roughly, shoving his cock down Harry’s throat. Harry was hot all over, older boy still pumping his fingers in and out of him while he fucked his throat. He wanted to reach down and tug at his cock but he knew that if he tried, he would surely lose his balance and fall over. And while having his cause of death be by literally choking on Louis’ dick, he’d like to live to tell Zayn about this.

“I can feel myself hitting the back of your throat, Harry, _fuck_. Oh god, I’m gonna come.” Louis' hips stuttered into Harry’s mouth and he felt hot come hit the back of his throat, Louis letting out a loud moan from above him. He swallowed around him while leaning back to meet the thrust of his fingers that were still fucking into him. Louis’ hips stopped but his fingers kept at it, jabbing his prostate with every thrust now, his other hand coming up to wrap around the younger boy’s leaking cock.

“Oh god,” He wailed loudly, trying (and failing) to fuck up into Louis’ fist and meet the thrusts of his fingers at the same time, panting and moaning like a porn star. He fell down onto his forearms, legs shaking and braids flipping around everywhere. “Oh fuck, fuck me. Fuck, your fingers feel so good, I’m gonna come. Oh _fuck_ , oh _god_ , don’t stop.” Harry arched his back even further, leaning into Louis’ touch so he could reach his prostate even more easily.

“Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come all over my hand like the filthy boy you are?” Louis whispered dirty. Then Harry’s hips stuttered and he was coming all over Louis’ fist, loud moan escaping his mouth. He slumped down after he came, legs finally giving out and flopping onto the bed, face landing on Louis’ thigh. He felt the older boy draw his fingers out of him and heard him wipe them on the sheets, breaths still coming in short and quick. “C’mere, love.” He said gently, brushing a hand down Harry’s back. The younger boy opened his eyes slowly and turned so he could look at Louis, who was smiling down at him. He wiggled his way back up the bed so his face was cradled in the armpit of Louis’ shirt, not caring how sweaty he was. “That was interesting.” Louis laughed, brushing the hair that had come loose from Harry’s braids out of his face.

“Interesting as in we shouldn’t have done that and I’m going to regret it tomorrow morning or interesting as in that was the most spontaneous thing I’ve ever done and also the best decision I’ve ever made?” Harry asked quietly, turning his head to look at Louis, who laughed again.

“The second one. I have no reason to regret it, love.” Harry frowned and looked down to where his pants were still bunched up around his knees, suddenly seeming too tight for his liking. He scrambled to the end of the bed and stood up to pull them back up, carefully leaning against the wall so he wouldn’t fall over. Louis sat up and reached out to pinch Harry’s ass as he was bent over. “You’re not going to regret it, are you?” His voice was suddenly serious and Harry worried that he’d made it look like he was going to run off.

“No no, not at all! I just didn’t want my ass hanging out for everyone to see. Where’d you put the vodka?” Louis laughed and pointed to the bedside table cabinet, where Harry reached to grab the alcohol they had hidden earlier. When Harry took a gulp from the bottle and cringed at the burning feeling, Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “What?? Sex sobers me up!”

*************

After the two of them finished the bottle of Smirnoff, they stumbled downstairs, Louis’ arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. They (literally) bumped into Zayn, vision blurred and hazy, movements slow and languid.

“Jesus, Niall, get a load of these two!” He shouted, reaching behind him and grabbing the Irish boy by the shoulder. “They look like the definition of sex!” They laughed loudly, examining both Louis and Harry.

“We didn’t have sex!” Louis grinned as Harry blushed and stepped forward to whisper in Zayn’s ear.

“We just made out and I sucked him off.” He held onto Zayn’s shoulder for balance, who raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

“And that’s all?” Sometimes Harry really wishes Zayn wasn’t so smart and right now, he also wished that he couldn’t feel Louis’ eyes raking up and down his body. That definitely wasn’t helping the heat running through his body right now.

“Okay, he also might’ve gotten his fingers in my arse. But that’s really all! He has such a nice dick, Zayn. It’s like, not too long or too thick-” Zayn peeled him off his shoulder with a disgusted look and steered him back to where he could fall against Louis’ chest again.

“Alright alright, that’s enough. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. You staying over?” He looked over to the two boys.

“Well god knows this one can’t drive and I know I shouldn’t either, so yeah. We’re both gonna stay, if that’s alright?” Louis met Zayn’s possessive gaze, a bit frightening when one was drunk. He was trying his best to act sober somehow, but that wasn't helping with the way Zayn was glaring at him.

“Well you two already christened one room, just stay in there, yeah? Not a big deal.” He grumbled, turning back to who he and Niall had been talking to before. He knew Zayn wasn’t really mad, but he had to put up a protective front for Harry. Which he understood. Zayn was like Harry’s older brother and he was very good at protecting him. With Louis being so much older than Harry, it wasn’t hard to understand why Zayn made it clear that he would kick anyone who hurt Harry’s ass.

“You hungry?” Louis asked tugging lightly on one of Harry’s braids. He nodded sleepily and smiled, wobbling over to the pantry. “Well, I suppose you know this place better than I do, what have we got?” Louis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on his shoulder. Harry reached out and grabbed a bag of pizza rolls off the shelf.

“We have cheese pizza rolls,”

“Aren’t those supposed to be kept in the freezer?” Harry shrugged and craned his neck to look at Louis.

“They’ll microwave just the same. Let’s eat,” They ended up eating them undercooked. Not terribly undercooked, but they definitely weren’t cooked all the way through. They ate them upstairs in the bedroom, away from the large crowd of people in every other room so they wouldn’t have to share or try to keep their balance while socializing. In here with just the two of them, they could just sit on the bed and talk while happily munching away on their raw artificial cheese pizza rolls. This was much easier.

“So. Do you remember what Zayn said the first time I met him? About you telling him something about me when we met the first time? What exactly did you say?” Louis twirled Harry’s hair around his finger, now free from the braids. Harry’s head was resting in his lap and the (now empty) plate of pizza rolls was on Harry’s chest. He’d been feeding them to Louis whenever he wanted one so he could undo his hair from the braids, claiming that his hair hurt.

“Well. Do you want a summary or what I actually said?” He glanced up at the older boy who was concentrating on brushing the braids out with his fingers.

“Whatever you want darling, I’m just curious and being nosy. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Harry smiled and racked his brain to remember what he had said to them.

“Well. I’m pretty sure I said something about meeting a guy that I wanted to call daddy while I rode his face. Or something about how your scruff would leave burns on my thighs from your face being between my legs. Or something like that” Louis coughed loudly and pulled Harry’s hair on accident, Harry’s response being a bit less PG than he expected.

“Christ, Harry. Maybe I should’ve asked you to paraphrase it. You already made me come once, you don’t need to get me started again.” Harry sat up and moved to sit in Louis’ lap instead of just resting his head there.

“I’d be more than happy to go again.” He purred innocently, blinking at Louis with angelic eyes, hair falling in waves on his shoulders. He shifted so he was sitting with his legs wrapped around Louis’ waist and holding himself up on the older boy’s shoulders. “If we were naked right now, I’d be riding you. We should do that, shouldn't we? Yeah, we should do that, like. Right now.” He pressed his lips against Louis’ neck, who let out a soft breath and leaned his head the other way to expose more of his neck. Louis’ hands moved down to grope Harry’s ass, seated perfectly in his lap so his hardening cock was rubbing against Harry’s ass.

“No, we’re not gonna fuck in Zayn’s guest room while we’re both trashed. I like you too much to treat you like some cheap fuck.” Harry smiled into his neck, kisses turning to laughter. He leaned up to kiss Louis on the mouth, who smiled into it too.

“Fine, but can I at least suck you off again?” And well, who was Louis to argue with that?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Louis woke up to the sound of a door slamming. He sat up and rubbed his face, head pounding and eyes burning. He also noticed the lack of Harry’s presence in the bed, putting two and two together, slowly climbing out of bed and peeking out of the open bedroom door into the hallway. When he realized the door that’d been slammed was the bathroom door, he frowned and imagined the worst. So he opened it quietly, peering inside to see if his assumptions were right. And unfortunately, they were.

There was poor Harry, kneeled in front of the toilet, heaving his guts out. Louis didn’t want to startle him, so he walked up next to him and flushed the toilet before smoothing a hand down his naked back. He realized he had kept Harry’s hair ties around his wrist from the night before when he took his braids out, so he gathered the boy’s hair into a bun and tied it up. He had no clue where anything in Zayn’s house was, only having been there once before, but he remembered getting towels for Harry after his shower last time. He turned around to the shelf where the towels were previously, hoping that washcloths would be there too and sure enough, there next to the large stack of fluffy towels was a small basket of washcloths and hand towels. He grabbed one and went to the sink, using cold water to get it wet, then wringing it out and folding it in half the long way before walking back over to Harry and placing it on the back of his neck.

His mum always did it for him and his sisters when they got sick as kids and he always found it very calming and soothing, especially while you’re bent over a toilet violently puking your brains out. He sat down behind Harry and continued to trace patterns out on his back as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. As disgusting as throwing up was, Louis had become close to immune of the disgust of it, having grown up with four little sisters, two of which got sick quite often. After having babies throw up on you and younger sisters throwing up on couches or beds or floors and having to help your mum clean it all up, you get used to it.

But he wouldn’t tell Harry that story. Louis sat there behind the younger boy and rubbed his back, trying to keep his eyes away from the actual bowl itself, focusing on the vertebrae of Harry’s spine instead. He got sick a few more times before he was just dry heaving into the toilet bowl while gasping for air and shaking.

“Harry, baby. I need you to breathe, okay? Otherwise you’re going to make yourself hyperventilate and that’s the last thing we need right now. It’s okay darling, it’s just me. Can you take a deep breath for me? Good, just like that is good.” He’d been there enough times to know that your body just keeps going, trying to get anything and everything out. But it doesn’t always register when your stomach is actually empty, it just tries to keep going. But Harry slowly started taking deep breaths, Louis rubbing up and down his back while he did. After a minute or two more of sitting on the floor with his head against the toilet seat, Harry turned his head to look over at Louis, cheeks flushed and forehead sweating, much like they had the night before. But now, Louis didn’t want to wreck him, he wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and hold him until he fell asleep. Louis turned his head sideways to meet his gaze with a smile. “Good morning beautiful.” Harry smiled shyly then tucked his head back between his arms on the edge of the toilet.

“That was nowhere near beautiful, oh my god. I can’t believe you just witnessed that, I am so sorry.” He babbled, shaking his head as he did so. Louis frowned and scooted closer to him, gently pulling his hands away from his face.

“Hey, no. It’s okay, babe, really. It happens to the best of us, yeah? I chose to sit here, it’s not like I was forced. You didn’t do anything wrong, do you feel better now?” Harry nodded slowly. “C’mon love, get up. Let’s get you some water and a toothbrush.” He took the younger boy’s hands and carefully pulled him up off the floor. He’d taken care of plenty of drunk people in his short time on Earth and even more hungover people the next morning.

The first time Liam got drunk, he passed out on Louis’ coffee table and then thrown up all over himself the next morning. So Louis had to help him to the bathroom, clean him up, and then clean up the coffee table too, all the while he was quite hungover as well. The whole process took much longer than it would’ve if he weren’t hungover too, but he finished it eventually.

He found the toothbrush marked with an H in black Sharpie and handed it to Harry, letting him brush his own teeth. When he was done, he frowned at himself in the mirror and looked down at the ground. Louis set the lid of the toilet down and sat down on it, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso and pulling him down onto his lap. “No more frowning, okay? I promise it isn’t a big deal, I’ve been there, Liam’s been there, I guarantee Niall and Zayn both have too.” Harry sighed and shook his head, letting it fall into his hands.

“I ate _raw pizza rolls_.” Louis laughed and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder blade.

“Blame it on the alcohol, baby. Blame it on the alcohol.”

Later, Louis spent an hour eating Harry out until he was begging to come. He still wouldn’t fuck him (which Harry didn’t understand), but Harry got to suck his cock again while Louis ate him out, so he wasn’t going to complain. After the older boy left, when Harry’s brain was finally sobering up and starting to remember the previous night, he started putting the little pieces together. He remembered Louis mentioning Bruce at the first party and then he remembered what he and Louis had done the night before and he had to rush to the bathroom, feeling everything in his stomach rise back up again. But this time, it was with guilt, not a hangover. What had he done?

**********

The week following the party was hectic to say the least. Louis had to get three columns finished and submitted to his boss by Thursday, he had to completely refurnish his bedroom due to the minor fire he’d started by leaving his lamp on (to turn in said columns, thank you.), get to the bank to cash his paycheck, and find time to get home for his mum’s birthday. To say he was stressed out was an understatement. He’d barely had time to talk to Liam, let alone hang out with Harry. He wanted to, of course he did, but he genuinely had no time, nor did he have the patience at the moment, to do so. He had texted him a few times and they’d been talking, but whenever Harry tried to make plans with him, he would kindly decline and say he would take a raincheck. So when he got a call from Zayn at 9 pm on Friday night, he was not even a little interested in going out.

“Hi Zayn.” he slurred, eyes closed and dozing off. His phone had woken him from his short nap, taking a break from trying to finish reading an article his boss had told him to read.

“What the fuck, Louis?” Zayn spat. _Oh no, what did I do now?_

“Hello to you too....what’s the problem,, mate?” He asked, sitting up against the headboard of his bed and rubbing his eyes before he put his glasses on.

“Why are you ignoring Harry?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you getting him off, then seeing him throw up and never talking to him ever again? He’s over here thinking that because you saw him like that, you don’t wanna fuck him anymore or something!” Louis sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. God forbid he has some time to himself to recover from The Week From Hell.

“For God’s sake, I told him it wasn’t a big deal. Where is he?”

“The library, where he always goes when he’s upset.” Louis groaned and let his head fall back against the headboard. And while Louis was stressed to the point of his hair falling out, he felt like a dick. He probably should’ve at least explained what was going on to Harry instead of just blowing him off.

That’s how he found himself driving to the library at quarter to 10 on a Friday night. Of fucking course the kid goes to a library when he’s upset. The only other place Louis could see him going to would be a Whole Foods store. He walked in and sighed as he wandered through the lobby to the adult literature section. _How the fuck am I supposed to find Harry in this huge library?_ He had no choice but to wander up and down the aisles and hope for the best. He finally found Harry on the floor of the science fiction section, slouched against the wall with his nose in a book.

“Do you always read about robots when you’re upset?” Louis asked, nudging a foot against Harry’s knee. The younger boy looked up, smile playing on his lips.

“No, sometimes it’s aliens. Or if I’m feeling really down, I’ll resort to romance novels.” Louis wrinkled his nose in mock disgust, kneeling to sit next to him on the floor.

“I thought I made it very clear that I didn’t give a shit about you throwing up. And I thought I made it even more clear that I _definitely_ still want to fuck you.” Harry’s smile faded and he looked down at the ground, eyebrows deeply furrowed once again.

“Well yeah, but like...then you wouldn’t talk to me and I figured it had to do with Bruce-”

“I have a life outside of partying! I’m 24 years old! I have responsibilities and a job and I’m sorry that I can’t always talk to you or party with you but it’s been a very long week and I barely made it home for my mum’s birthday without having a nervous breakdown. Have you ever had to refurnish your bedroom because you’re too fucking stupid to remember to turn off a lap so everything fucking catches on fire?

Did you know that a fucking mattress _alone_ costs $200? The bed frame is another $300, then $200 more for a new dresser and clothes, $50 for a fucking lamp. Christ, that’s like $750 in one week! It was my mum’s birthday and instead of getting her a present, I had to ask to borrow money! Do you know how shitty that feels? I’m a 24 year old who should be able to take care of myself but I can only pay for so much and take so much. So yes, Harry, if it soothes your nerves for me to say, I would still absolutely _love_ to fuck you. But right now I’m getting my shit together, I’m sorry.” He huffed out a breath, explanation sounding a lot more like a run on sentence than a conversation. It was quiet for a bit, neither of the boys speaking before Louis shook himself out of his thoughts. “What the fuck does my dog have to do with any of this?”

“Your dog?” Harry blinked.

“Yeah? You said something about Bruce? He’s fine and everything, the fire didn’t get to the room where he stays when I’m gone, but why is that the one thing you bring up?” Harry looked up to meet Louis’ eyes, not able to believe what he was hearing.

“Bruce is your _dog_?” Harry shouted, dumbfounded. He disregarded the fact that they were in a library; the stupidity and shock that just hit him was a good excuse for yelling. Confusion was evident on Louis’ face, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I...yes? Who else would he be?” Harry smacked himself in the forehead, closing his eyes and shaking his head. _What the fuck. What the actual fuck._ Why did he think Bruce was a guy?

“Oh my god. Zayn and I thought he was your boyfriend!” Louis barked out a laugh.

“No! You think if I had a boyfriend I would’ve stuck my fingers in your arse? I’m very loyal when I’m in a relationship, thank you.” It was quiet again, Harry still shunning himself for what a dumb thing it was to assume.

“How long were you gone?” He finally asked, looking back up at Louis.

“What?”

“You said you left a lamp on and it caught fire. Were you gone for a long time or did something else catch on it?”

“How long was I...I don’t know. I really, I don’t know, five hours maybe? Who cares? It still burned down my bedroom.” Louis shook his head and dropped it into his hands. He felt a hand crawl up his inner thigh and he sucked in a breath, eyes opening quickly. “Harry.” He hissed. “You are not giving me head in the middle of a library.” His head shot up and he reached to grab Harry’s wrist, holding it in place.

“I’m not going to give you a blowjob, just let me touch you. You’re stressed, let me help you relax.” Harry whispered, scooting closer to the older boy.

“Harry fucking Sty-”

“There are bookshelves and carts in the way, they can’t see us. And besides, it’s 10 o’clock on a Friday night, nobody is here.” He breathed into the older boy’s ear softly, hand continuing to make it’s way up to his groin. Harry tucked his face into Louis’ neck and kissed the skin there softly, palming him through his sweatpants. Louis keened, trying to stay as quiet as possible with Harry sucking on his neck. “I’m sorry you’ve had a long week and I’m sorry for adding to your stress. I didn’t mean to upset you, so I’m gonna fix that right now.” Harry whispered again, hand slipping under the waistband of Louis’ sweatpants to get a hand around his cock. Louis’ hips fucked up into Harry’s hand immediately, desperate for some kind of friction. “You’re not even wearing anything underneath your trousers. You dog.” Harry slowly pulled his cock out of his sweats, smirking against his neck. When Louis drove up here, he was expecting fighting or yelling or crying, not Harry’s hand down his pants. This kid was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

Harry leaned forward and finally met his eyes, glancing down at his lips before swooping down to kiss him. it was desperate and sloppy but it was exactly what Louis needed. He could feel the stress melting right out of him, whether it was because of Harry’s hand on his cock or his tongue in his mouth. He thumbed over the tip to gather the precome from the head of his cock so his hand slid more easily, squeezing at the base. Harry quickly pulled away from Louis’ mouth to spit into his hand, bringing it back down to rub Louis’ cock up and down properly. He turned to meet the older boy’s mouth again, string of saliva hanging from his lips. Louis really wished that wasn’t so hot. The slick wet sound from Harry’s hand on Louis’ cock was positively filthy, seeming much louder than it really was in the quiet of the library. Harry twisted his wrist to grip Louis’ cock tighter, thumb digging into the tip again. He moaned into Harry’s mouth, hips trying to fuck up into his touch as well as he could.

“Gonna come for me? Gonna come all over yourself and my hand? God, we’re in a fucking _library_ , you’re _filthy_.” Harry cooed into his neck, sucking against his jaw again.

“You...started it.” Louis groaned, out of breath, and nodded. He came into Harry’s fist and his sweatpants not a minute later. He breathed heavily and let his head flop back against the bookshelf. “Fucking hell, Harry.” Louis opened his eyes to see Harry with a big dopey smile on his face.

“So when did you want to fuck?” He asked it like they were making plans to get tea, as if asking about making plans to fuck while in a library was that casual.

“Well, I don’t work tomorrow.” He glanced over at the boy who was now grinning and shaking his head.

“That sounds perfect. I can make some food for us too if you want.” Louis raised an eyebrow curiously.

“You cook?” Harry nodded and smiled proudly.

“Yep. I’m actually in culinary school right now.” Louis gulped. He knew culinary school was expensive as _fuck_ and Harry is only 20. That had to be up there somewhere around $100,000. He didn’t even think Harry had a _job_ , let alone hundreds upon thousands of dollars for culinary school.

“Jesus. You never mentioned that before!” Louis muttered, causing Harry to laugh. He pulled himself up off the ground and adjusted himself in his sweats, Harry standing up shortly after. “Do you have a way home?” Louis asked as they walked out to the lobby. He pretended not to be staring at the obvious bulge in the front of Harry’s jeans, busying himself with trying to get his car keys out of his pocket. Harry nodded and pulled out his own keys, jingling them in the other boy’s face. “Alright alright, I’ll text you tomorrow when you should come over, okay?” Harry nodded and smiled as they walked to their cars. Louis had parked a row in front of Harry, so when they reached Louis’ car, he took the chance to grab Harry by the belt loop and press him against the side of it, kissing him hard.

“What do you say we fix this little problem of yours?” Louis smirked against Harry’s mouth, rubbing a hand over the bulge in the younger boy’s jeans. He moaned loudly as his eyes widened, leaning into Louis’ touch.

“You don’t...have to..” He gasped, out of breath already. Louis smiled and winked at him, reaching behind him to open the car door.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.” He opened the door and gently pushed Harry so he was laying down, back flat against the seat and feet still standing on the pavement. He made quick work of the boy’s belt, undoing it quickly and pulling Harry’s cock out of the confines of his jeans. He moaned when the older boy got a hand around his cock, hips jolting upward. Louis smiled into their kiss, loving the way Harry reacted to his touch. Harry had such a nice cock and he desperately wanted to get it in his mouth, which was saying something because he wasn’t even a huge fan of giving head, but if the way the younger boy moaned when he got a hand around him was anything to go by, the sounds he’d make when Louis actually sucked his cock would be absolutely filthy. “Want me to suck your cock, baby?” Harry nodded fervently, catching Louis’ gaze and locking eyes.

“Fuck, I. Yes, please.” Harry babbled as Louis made his way down to his cock, licking at the tip and watching Harry for a reaction. His mouth dropped open into an O and his eyes screwed shut, hand jolting out to grab onto Louis’ head. He took that as a sign to continue, so he took him all the way down until he felt the dusting of hair on the base of Harry’s cock. He doesn’t give head much, seeing as he’s a top and is usually the one getting the blowjobs, but Harry has such a nice cock and he would really like it to be in and around his mouth right now. So that’s what he did. Sucking him down all the way until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, gagging slightly but swallowing around it. Harry groaned and kicked a leg up, kneeing Louis in the gut.

“Okay okay, let’s not suffocate me, alright?” Louis gasped, pulling off his cock to cough a few times and shove Harry’s knee away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Will you please just fuck me now? I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow, please.” Harry babbled, sitting up on his forearms and looking at Louis with dark eyes.

“We are in a library parking lot, Harold. I refuse to fuck you in such a healthy public family environment.” Louis smirked, licking his lips and wrapping a hand around Harry’s cock.

“Yet you’re on your knees for me in said healthy and public family environment. C’mon, it’s Friday night, nobody is here. Nobody will see.” Harry said gently, brushing a hand through Louis’ messy hair.

“I just said that I wouldn’t fuck you here, not that I wouldn’t suck you off here. I will fuck you tomorrow at my house like a proper gentleman.” Louis said before leaning back down to take Harry back into his mouth. The boy moaned and fell back against the seat again, grumbling something about how impatient he was and how much of a tease the older boy was being. But a few minutes later when he came down Louis’ throat, the only thing he could think about was the hot wet heaven that was Louis’ mouth.

********

The next morning when he woke up and remembered that Harry would be coming over later, he realized that he should probably tidy up a bit. His flat wasn’t a mess, but it definitely wasn’t homely and welcoming at the moment. After showering and having some coffee and a smoke, he put away all the empty cups and bottles and cans that were littered all over the living room, did a load of laundry, made his bed (even though God knows there was no point in that), and lit some candles. By 4 o’clock, his apartment was clean and smelling like home. He checked his phone and sent Harry a text.

**i hope my kitchen is up to snuff for your incredible cooking skills. what are we having ?**

He plopped down on the couch and leaned back against the cushions. This couch looked damn good for all it’d been through in the past few years if Louis did say so himself. It’s seen it’s fair share of hook ups, break ups, sweat, tears, come, and probably blood at some point. But it was black linen and hid stains (other than come, of course) rather well.

_As long as it has a stove and an oven, we’ll be fine :) I’m planning on making chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham and a side of homemade mash. Does that sound alright?_

Louis always loved a guy who could cook, but Christ. That sounded like a meal you’d get at Rosso’s or some fancy restaurant. If Harry could do that, along with giving him regular daily orgasms, he wasn’t going to complain.

**yes that sounds incredible !! my mouth is already watering ;) see you at 7?**

_Sounds great. x_

By the time 7 o’clock rolled around, Louis was starving and horny. He didn’t plan on getting turned on before eating or even before Harry got there, but he was cleaning out his drawers to make sure he had lube and condoms when he found a pair of handcuffs tucked away in the back of his bedside table drawer. Then his mind began to wander and picture Harry, laying on his bed naked with handcuffs around his wrists, writhing around and begging for Louis to touch him. He then had to take a second and sit down on the bed, pinching himself and trying to adjust his jeans so he wouldn’t look like an overly excited pervert when Harry got there. But that didn’t help much, just made him even more hard because of the pressure on his cock. After much fidgeting and unsuccessful adjusting, he decided that he would fuck Harry first, then they would eat. Hell, they could even go for a second round after dinner if Harry wanted to.

When the doorbell rang, he counted to 10 before walking to open the door so it wouldn’t look like he’d been standing there waiting for him. (Because he definitely had _not._ ) He looked himself over in the mirror one last time, fixing the sleeve of his Vans baseball tee ([x](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/redfmq-l-610x610-louis+tomlinson-raimbow-black+white-skeleton-hipster-t+shirt-mens+t+shirt-hand.jpg)) and making sure his ass looked good. But let’s be honest, when do these jeans ever let him down? His ass always looked good, especially in these jeans. He hurried over to the door and opened it, breath catching in his throat when he did so. There was Harry, standing in the doorway with a large grocery bag in one hand, his phone and a bouquet of daisies in the other. He was wearing a red plaid button up ([x](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/38100000/Otra-Tour-Perth-harry-styles-38172838-500-750.png)) with his beautiful hair curling down to his shoulders. He looked good enough to eat.

“Are you gonna let me in or would you like to keep drooling over me?” Louis stuttered out a response and stepped out of the way so Harry could come in. Louis closed the door behind him and turned to look at him again. “Kitchen?” Harry asked, eyes meeting Louis’. The older boy motioned to the right and lead him into the kitchen. He stood next to the younger boy as he put the bag down on the counter, hand on the small of his back.

“You look fucking gorgeous.” Louis whispered, stepping closer and moving his hand down lower to where the dip of his back met the curve of his ass. Harry looked down at him, smiling as he set his phone down.

“I could say the same to you.” He smirked, reaching behind him to move Louis’ hand down so he was grabbing his ass.

“Fucking hell, you’re so _fit_.” Louis groaned, harshly grabbing onto the meat of Harry’s ass. Harry squeaked, lifting up onto his tiptoes and throwing his head back.

“So.” Harry’s voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Ready to eat?” Louis looked him up and down then locked his eyes onto Harry’s with a smirk.

“I’ll tell you what I’m ready to eat.” Harry moaned and leaned down to kiss the older boy roughly, grabbing at the front of his shirt.

“Bedroom?” Harry muttered into Louis’ mouth, who paused and pulled away.

“Does anything in that bag need to be put in the fridge?” He asked with a laugh. Harry paused as well then pulled out of Louis’ grasp to put the entire bag into the fridge. Then he turned back around to meet Louis’ eyes, dark and wide. Harry hadn’t gotten a truly good look at him until now and Christ, he looked good. He’d left his hair down so it was soft and fluffy, falling in front of his eyes. He was wearing a Vans shirt with skeleton hands and a rainbow in the middle and it fit him so well, Harry could barely contain himself as he flung himself back at Louis, who pushed him against the wall right outside the kitchen, shoving a knee between the younger boy’s legs. Harry moaned into his mouth, canting his hips forward to rub himself against Louis’ thigh. He could feel himself hardening in his pants, breathing heavily into Louis’ mouth.

“Okay, if you keep doing that, I’m going to come in my pants. Can we _please_ get to the bedroom now?” Harry pouted, pushing Louis off him gently and sticking out his bottom lip. Louis laughed and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh chapter 3 already!! I apologize for ending it right before the smut, but hey. I have to leave you guys hanging somehow. ;) Please let me know what you guys think!! Twitter is @/gownstyles


	4. Chapter 4

He shut the door behind them and turned to press Louis against it, quickly dropping to his knees. He undid Louis’ jeans and pulled his cock out in one swoop, causing Louis to lose his breath for a second. He looked down at Harry, who currently looked like he was holding an Academy Award, staring at his cock in amazement.

“Why are you looking at my dick like it’s the 8th wonder of the world? You’ve already done this before.” Louis laughed, reaching down to run a hand through Harry’s hair. The younger boy just shook his head and wrapped his other hand around his cock.

“I barely remember that. I totally forgot how fucking _thick_ you are. _Fuck_ , you’re going to split me open.” Harry moaned, standing up quickly to rid himself of his own jeans, socks, and shoes. He kneeled back down and grabbed Louis’ cock again, wasting no time swallowing him down and running a hand up to his stomach under his shirt. He bobbed his head up and down, pulling off to swirl his tongue around the tip while he used his hand to pump him slowly. He nosed down into Louis’ groin to suck on his balls, his hand speeding up.

“Fuck, your mouth is sinful. Harry, _fuck_.” Louis moaned, gripping Harry’s hair tighter. He sucked Louis down farther until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He could do this for hours if Louis would let him, but tonight he was more interested in finally getting fucked. He’s been thinking about it since their encounter at the party, wanking to the thought of it while in the shower and fucking himself with a dildo until he came with Louis’ name on his tongue. He was desperate for cock, specifically Louis’.

“Okay, I need you inside me like, now.” He rushed, pulling off of him and looking up with dark eyes, Louis pulled him up by his shirt, continuing to unbutton it quickly and toss it onto the floor so he was completely naked. He pushed him back onto the bed, quickly ridding himself of his own clothes and stepping closer to the bed.

“God, you look good on my bed. You should really be here more often.” He climbed onto the bed above Harry with lust in his eyes, the younger boy breathing heavily, staring hungrily into Louis’ dark eyes. He leaned down to catch Harry’s lips, tongue quickly licking into his mouth, using his free hand to reach into the side drawer to grab the lube and a condom. “Want me to open you up, baby? Want me to go real slow so you’re begging for my cock? Want me to fuck you with my fingers?” Harry moaned and nodded, sucking on Louis’ neck and scraping his nails down his back. He opened the bottle of lube and spread some onto his fingers, hand drifting down to Harry’s hole. He poked one finger in, just barely past his fingernail and Harry keened, spreading his legs wider so Louis could get deeper. His finger sank in further past his knuckle and he kept an eye on Harry’s face, watching as it changed, the younger boy throwing his head back onto the pillows.

“More, Louis. _Fuck_ , more.” He moaned, clenching around the older boy’s finger. God, if Louis could hear Harry moan his name every single day for the rest of his life, he’d be a happy camper. He pressed his middle finger into him alongside the first one and felt his cock twitch against his stomach as Harry’s moans got louder.

“Fucking hell.” Louis gasped, shuffling down from Harry’s neck to where his fingers were pumping in and out of him. He leaned down to lick around them, poking into the opening his fingers were in.

“Oh my- _fuck_.” Harry squealed, grabbing Louis’ head and pulling him in closer. The younger boy’s response encouraged him to fuck his fingers into him faster and suck around them harder. He couldn’t ignore the way his own cock was leaking precome against his stomach, so hard that he could barely stand it anymore, so he reached over the grab the lube again, condom along with it. He pulled his fingers out of Harry and wiped them on the bed, opening the condom and rolling it on. “Fuck, get inside me already.” Harry moaned, tugging at his cock quickly, already missing the feeling of Louis' fingers inside him and his mouth on him.

“I can only move so fast, love. No touching yourself.” He replied, spreading more lube over his cock before looking back up to Harry. He was so exposed; completely naked, legs spread wide open, eyes glassy and pupils blown. The fact that he looked like this purely from Louis turning him on just did something to him. He leaned over Harry, staring down at him before lining up his cock and slowly pressing in. Harry squeaked, clenching around him like a vice. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Harry, you’re so _tight_.” Louis groaned, grabbing Harry’s knees and pulling them farther apart. He was so _young_ and so _fucking gorgeous_ and that made Louis feel a sense of protectiveness over him. Even like this, mindlessly fucking in his bed, he wanted to protect the younger boy from anyone and anything cruel in the world. The world was such a terrible, awful, hateful place and Harry is too god damn personable and radiant for such a place. Louis was content here right now, fucking like animals, but he felt a sense of something deeper. Like he wanted to hold his hand as they walked down the street and protect him from all the evils of the world.

But that was _not_ a thought Louis wanted to have right now, so he shoved it to the back of his mind and looked down at Harry again, hair splayed out on the pillow, strands stuck to his sweaty neck and forehead. Yet somehow he was still the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. He slowly sank into him all the way so his hips met the back of Harry’s upper thighs and the younger boy let out a long breath.

“Louis, fucking move, _Christ_.” Harry gasped as Louis snapped his hips forward, looming over him and staring into his eyes. He fucked into him quickly as Harry gripped onto his bicep that was holding him up. “You’re so fucking _thick_ , Jesus, fuck. Fuck me, _fuck_.” He babbled, locking his ankles around Louis’ back and clawing at it. He was definitely going to have some serious scratch marks later, but he liked the way Harry’s fingernails felt against his back; causing a burning sensation of pain that made him tingle and mixing with the pleasure of fucking him.

“Flip over. On your hands and knees.” Louis demanded, pulling out and moving off the bed. Harry did as he was told, laying on his knees and forearms, face laying against a pillow. Louis shifted so he was behind the younger boy, cock lined up with his hole once again. He rubbed his cock between Harry’s cheeks, loving the way it slid back and forth so easily. Harry was rocking back against him, clutching the pillow and whining about how empty he felt now. Louis quickly sank back in, thrusting his hips sharply, drawing a high pitched moan out of the younger boy. He was literally fucking him into the mattress, smushing Harry’s face into the pillow as his moans got louder.

“Oh fuck, right there, just like that. Harder, oh _fuck_.” Louis leaned down so his chest was pressed against Harry’s back, reaching to grab the younger boy’s chin so he could kiss him as he fucked into him faster. Harry craned his neck to the side to sloppily kiss him back, with too much tongue and saliva left on his face but setting his nerve endings on fire. The only sounds in the room were the sound of Harry’s moans and skin slapping skin, the most filthy sound that Louis thinks he’s ever heard. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like Louis was covering every inch of him, nerve ending to nerve ending. He was fairly certain that he was just repeatedly moaning Louis’ name, but at this point he was so turned on that he could barely think straight. The older boy was pressed right up against him and fucking him further into the bed, causing his cock to rub up against the mattress. “Oh _god_ , fuck, fuck, no. I’m gonna come if you keep fucking me like that. Don’t wanna come yet, wanna ride you.” Harry moaned against Louis’ neck, who groaned loudly in response and pulled out, flipping them over so he was laying down and Harry was straddling him.

He leaned down to kiss Louis lazily, tongues playing against each other like they had all the time in the world. Harry rutted against Louis so their cocks aligned and-oh. He would _definitely_ come if Louis kept bucking up against him. Harry reached behind him and grabbed ahold of Louis’ cock, slowly lining it up and sinking down onto it. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows furrowed as he seated himself fully, beginning to rock himself back and forth, hands roaming down to his nipples and pinching them. Louis held onto Harry’s hips and bounced him up and down, bringing him down hard and thrusting up into him. He looked up at Harry, face pink and forehead sweaty, his eyes closed and mouth open, moaning like a porn star. Louis isn’t sure how he does it, but he manages to look sexy _and_ beautiful at the same time while fucking himself down on Louis’ lap. It wasn’t that Harry was a child, because he was definitely much older and more mature than that, but when he was so open and vulnerable like this, he really did look a lot younger. Young, but _god_ does he know how to ride a cock. Harry braced his hands against Louis’ chest and slammed himself back down, cock stretching his hole open.

“God, _fuck_ me.” Harry moaned, nails digging into Louis’ chest, causing the older boy to grunt and fuck up into him faster. He met Louis’ thrusts as he took hold of his own cock and tugged it, feeling the heat rise in his stomach. “Oh god, oh fuck. Right there, fuck yeah right there. You’re gonna make me come, daddy, oh fuck. Make me come all over your chest.” Harry rambled, pulling on his cock quickly, eyes screwed shut. _Daddy? Fucking Christ, this boy is going to kill me._ He fucked up into him, knowing he was nailing his prostate by the way his moans were getting louder and higher pitched.

“Open your eyes, I want you to look at me when you come.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, grabbing onto his hips and helping him keep his balance. Harry’s eyes opened, meeting Louis’ dark hungry gaze. Just the way that Louis was staring at him like he wanted to devour him made goosebumps rise on his skin, mouth falling open. He felt the heat in his stomach bubbling up until it was too much and he was coming all over Louis’ chest. He collapsed and let the older boy use him to chase his own orgasm, grabbing Harry’s hips hard and pulling him down to meet his upward thrusts until he came inside him. They both laid there still for a while, just catching their breath and sharing each other’s company, Harry still on top of Louis and Louis still inside him. He pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash bin next to his bed, rolling Harry over so they were both on their backs. “So. Daddy, huh?” Louis asked with a smile, still catching his breath. Harry could feel his cheeks burning, desperately wanting to curl up into a ball and hide from everyone. When he’s turned on, he just babbles whatever runs through his head, so he didn’t really think when he blurted ‘daddy’ out. Harry wasn’t ashamed of the things he was into, he had no reason to be, but he probably should’ve asked, because if Louis wasn’t into it, he probably felt quite awkward.

“Yeah, my bad. Guess I should’ve asked about that before I just decided to shout it out.” He mumbled as he looked down at his hands to pick at his fingernails, face bright red and palms starting to sweat. This was not supposed to get awkward. This was supposed to be hot and heavy, like he’d just run a marathon and couldn’t catch his breath. He was supposed to have the best orgasm of his life and give Louis his. Now he was just embarrassed and wanted to curl up under the covers and hide. Or even better: run away. Louis turned over to face him, reaching out to run his fingers up and down his stomach.

“No no no, don’t worry. I’m _definitely_ into it, you just caught me off guard. You already kinda told me about it when you told me what you had said to Zayn, remember? It’s not a big deal, darling.” Harry looked over at him, eyes open wide in disbelief (and relief.)

“Wait...I  thought-but, you groaned! I thought you wanted me to stop!” Louis just laughed and kissed Harry’s neck softly.

“That was my way of telling you when I’m going to come, sweetheart. Don’t freak out over this, I’d love to be the one you call daddy.” Harry grinned into Louis’ shoulder, hoping that that was his way of implying that they’d be doing this again. He leaned over to kiss the older boy before resting his head on his chest, tracing his fingertips down his abdomen. His fingers stopped when they reached a small circular white mark on the left side of Louis’ stomach. He ran his fingers over it and realized it was a scar, the flesh smoother than the rest.

“What’s this?” Harry asked, looking up at him. Louis glanced down to where Harry’s hand was resting and frowned before laying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

“That’s nothing, just a scar from a few years ago. No big deal.” Harry frowned as he continued to trail his fingers down Louis’ chest. He noticed another scar just like the first a few centimeters down, and four more on the underside of Louis’ right forearm. How had he never noticed these before?

“What about these?” Harry sat up and pointed to the others on his arm and lower stomach, causing Louis to abruptly get up off the bed. Harry looked up at him, worried that he’d crossed a line by digging too deep into a personal subject Louis didn’t want to talk about.

“They’re nothing, Harry. Just a few burns. Don’t worry about it. We have a meal to cook, yeah? You said chicken and cheese and ham or something like that?” Louis inquired, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts off the floor and pulling them on before walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Harry sighed and got up off the bed, looking around to find another pair of shorts for himself that he could borrow.

If Louis wanted him to drop it, he would. Just because he was an incredibly open person himself doesn’t mean that Louis was or had to be. He knew some things were more personal and hard to talk about with people and he trusted that Louis would open up to him eventually; he wasn’t going to push it any further right now.

“Not ham and cheese, chicken stuffed with mozzarella and wrapped in parma ham.” Harry corrected with a laugh, shuffling not far behind Louis.

“That’s a mouthful.”

“So are you.” Harry smirked, walking over to the fridge to get the bag of groceries as Louis blushed. No, he didn’t blush. He was a 24 year old man, he did not blush.

“So it’s meat and cheese... shouldn’t there be like, noodles or potatoes or something to go with it? I mean, I know I’m not the one in culinary school, but when I was younger that’s what we always did.” Louis questioned, leaning against the counter and fussing with a string on the bottom of his shirt. Harry set the grocery bag down and crowded Louis against the counter.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to get lippy with the man who’s about to make your food?” He whispered, invading all senses of Louis’ personal space. The older boy swallowed audibly, not used to being in this position. He was always the one in control of the situation, inside the bedroom or not. But Harry somehow made him feel comfortable, even when he had no control, which was something that had never happened with anybody else. He tried to push _that_ frightening thought to the back of his mind and instead focused on the way Harry’s chest was pressed against his. “We’ll be making mashed potatoes too, pretty. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not getting lippy, I’m simply curious. I’m not the food critic like you are, darling. Now, tell me what to do and I’ll be your little assistant, Chef Styles.” He replied with a wink and a squeeze to Harry’s hip, who responded with a smile. “Okay okay, so what’s the first thing we need?” Louis asked, twisting out of Harry’s reach, who laughed and sighed, shaking his head.

“Everything should be in the bag, so let me just get it all out. Preheat the oven to 392, yeah?” Harry asked nicely, pulling an apron out of the bag and pulling it on before tying it around his waist as he read the ingredients from the recipe. “We also need a baking tray, some spoons, a knife, a cutting board, and some bowls.” Harry peeped, digging into the grocery bag and pulling out a pack of chicken breasts, a ball of mozzarella, a bag of potatoes, 2 packs of parma ham, and a handful of different spices. Louis did as he was told, grabbing everything and setting it down across the counter. He just decided to leave most of the cooking to Harry because well. He’d never been much of a cook while growing up; his mom didn’t let him use the oven much after he nearly blew up their house. It was only a small grease fire, but his mom didn’t find his apology of a new fire extinguisher and an oven mitt humorous at all. He was grounded for a week and banned from using the oven ever again. He wouldn’t tell Harry that of course, him being some sort of cooking prodigy. No no no, that would just embarrass him. He would just stand here and smile and look pretty like he’d been told he was good at.

“Okay, so it says to slice down the side of each chicken breast to make a pocket thing, so I’ll do that. Can you grab the mozzarella ball and another knife and cut it into thin slices?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at the older boy, who didn’t move. “You...have knives, right?” He asked again, genuinely worried that he didn’t have any cooking supplies.

“I...yeah, I do. I just, like. I don’t wanna mess this up.” He replied quietly, looking down at his toes. Harry only looked up when he realized Louis was serious. He put the container of chicken down and walked over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him.

“Lou...it’s...it’s just cheese. There honestly isn’t much for you to mess up.” He said with a laugh, laying his head down against Louis’ own. He felt him sigh so he pulled away, making sure he was smiling. (Which he was.) So they continued to make the food, with only one mishap, when Harry sliced his finger chopping up the vegetables. It was nothing a bandaid and a kiss from Louis couldn’t fix, but if they spent a little more time kissing than necessary, oh well. As Harry finished sprinkling pepper and chili flakes over the chicken and put them in the oven, Louis grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet, setting them down and opening the bottle of red wine he’d bought for them. Harry set the timer for 25 minutes and then went to sit down across from Louis at the table they’d set up earlier.

“So.” Harry said with a smile, bumping Louis’ ankle against his own, who raised an eyebrow at him and continued pouring them both glasses of wine.

“So.” The older boy replied, handing a glass to Harry and taking a sip from his own.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry questioned, looking up to meet his eyes shyly.

“You just did, Curly.” Louis smirked, looking up over his glass as he took a long sip. He liked to fuck around with people, to push their buttons and see what things made them tick. But with Harry, he couldn’t find that something. He’d used a lot of his normal tactics that he had on Liam and Aiden and Stan on Harry, but he never got a reaction. Harry was just too nice to get upset with him, so his sarcastic remarks never did anything to phase him, only making him smile. “Ask away.”

Harry twiddled his fingers and tapped on the table, trying to find a way to bring this up gently. “I just wanna make sure of something.” He said, sentence lilting up at the end as if it was a question rather than a statement. Louis nodded and looked up at him, a bit worried. Harry was scaring him, honestly. It was quiet for a minute and Louis thought that Harry might’ve changed his mind or even forgotten what he was going to say, but soon after, the younger boy cleared his throat. “I’m not gonna keep asking, because you obviously don’t want to talk about it, but just to be clear…those scars have been there the whole time I’ve known you, right? Like…I didn’t miss something along the way when that happened?” He stared up at Louis, worry deep in his eyes. Harry was one of those people that you felt like you could tell anything to and you knew he would listen. He would listen to anything you had to say because he’s just _that_ kind of person. And Louis could tell that he was genuinely concerned by the look in his eyes, so he sighed and decided to give Harry some sort of answer.

“Yeah, they’ve been there a few years now. Just some incidents I don’t talk about much.” Louis cleared his throat afterward and took a sip from his glass with shaky hands. Harry nodded and wracked his brain, trying to fill the silence.

“Did I ever tell you the story of why I wanted to go to culinary school in the first place?” Louis shook his head, interest peaked. “When I was 9, my sister and I wanted to do something nice for mum on Mother’s Day; so since Gem was 15, she had money saved up and we had her in charge of getting the present, and I was in charge of cooking. So I had this really great meal planned out and I was super excited to make it, and like...it didn’t taste bad originally, but it turned out that I didn’t cook everything through well enough and and she ended up getting salmonella. So... that was my Mother’s Day gift to my mum...I felt awful.” Harry cringed, obviously still embarrassed about it. Louis winced too, honestly feeling quite bad for him. He’d never given anyone salmonella, obviously, but one of his friends had gotten it once a few years ago and it was not pretty, so he could understand why he felt so bad about giving it to his mother on her special day.

“What did you do?” Louis asked, hooking his ankle around Harry’s under the table. He liked that they’d been able to be upfront and honest with each other right from the start; he’d never really had that kind of relationship with someone that he originally just wanted to hook up with. People that he was just planning on being friends with, sure, he’d been able to talk to them about a lot of things, but with someone he just wanted to fuck he found that conversation didn’t usually come easily. But with Harry, it was like talking to someone he’d known for years and was just finding time to catch up with. Even the first time they met on that walk home, it wasn’t like they were strangers meeting for the first time, it was as if they were good friends that were talking about their days like it was routine.

“Well, I was only 9, so it wasn’t like I could just get up and leave for culinary school right then and there, but I told her that one day I would make her a meal fit for a king- er...queen, I suppose. So I always helped her cook when I could and then once I was old enough, I started taking classes so it would never happen again. Then the whole culinary school thing just kinda seemed obvious after a while and yeah. Here we are.” Louis couldn’t help the smile that bloomed onto his face. Of course Harry would be the person to pursue a career in something because of his family. He couldn’t find the words to tell Harry how happy that made him, so instead he set his glass down and got up to walk around the table to stand in front of him. Harry looked up at him with a quizzical look in his eye and a smile on his face, looking a bit like a confused ostrich. Louis just smiled down at him before gently taking hold of his chin to kiss him passionately.

“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, do you know that?” Louis informed him, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. Harry blushed at that, turning his head down to hide his bashful smile and small head shake. “I’m serious, H. You’re one of the most genuine people I know and I’m really glad that I have you in my life. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, just don’t tell Liam I said that.” Harry’s smile faltered for a split second but he quickly got it together, gently grabbing onto the waistband of Louis’ shorts and rubbing his hips.

The oven dinged, causing their stares to falter and break, Harry wiggling out of his chair and over to the oven. He slid on an oven mitt and grabbed the tray, setting it on the stove and grabbing the thermometer from the counter, carefully sticking it into the middle of the biggest piece of chicken. He was always careful to cook things through now that he’d had the incident with his mother, and he didn’t want to “poison” Louis too. He made the mashed potatoes quickly, stopping between steps to peck Louis, who had hopped up onto the counter, on the lips. They both set the table and put their food on their plates; Harry having cooked this before, but Louis, Louis had never even made a real meal. So he carefully cut his own chicken, keeping an eye trained on Louis, who was also cutting his food. He watched as the older boy cut a piece of chicken and brought it up to his mouth, blowing on it before chewing it slowly and looking over to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Good?” He smiled big and dimpled, because he knew Louis was proud of himself. True, he didn’t do much of the actual cooking, but he helped and that made him feel good. Louis nodded and smiled (as well as he could with a mouthful of food.) They finished their meal and Harry did the dishes while Louis cleaned off the table and poured them both another glass of wine. Afterward they tumbled onto the couch in a fit of giggles, drunk off cheap wine and each other’s company. “Did you mean what you said earlier? About me being one of the best people you know?” Harry asked quietly, back against Louis’ chest on the couch. Louis was running his hands through Harry’s hair and humming the words to some song he had stuck on his head.

“Not one of the best, _the_ best. And yes, I did. Why wouldn’t I?” Harry felt himself blushing again, so he turned sideways to press his face into Louis’ chest. He knew how to accept compliments, but that? That wasn’t just a compliment; it was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Harry was a modest person; he didn’t like to  brag or boast about things, even if he was proud of them. He liked to tell people about his accomplishments when asked, but he didn’t like to talk about himself much. He’d much rather hear other people talk about what they were passionate about or things they were proud of. He’d been taught to listen to others rather than talk about himself, so it was just in his nature to be kind and caring.

“I don’t know, I’m not that great. I’m kind of boring, really.” Harry shrugged. It took a second for Louis to register what he’d said, but he was genuinely taken aback by the fact that he found himself boring.

“You’re kidding, right?” Harry just shrugged again and Louis shook his head. “Harry, you’re honestly one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met.” Harry tried to hide his smile, but failed, so instead he leaned up to plant a kiss on Louis’ lips. And hey, if Louis bent Harry over the couch and fucked him until he was crying, nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy here's the smut!! Also, writing the scene with The Meal was a pain in the ass because I'm an awful cook and have obviously never made The Meal, but I tried my best! Also, thank you to my lovely Neam for beta'ing as always. Lots of love. Twitter is @gownstyles


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: brief mentions of drug addiction and abuse. I promise it doesn't go into detail about the actual abusive part, but I know that can be highly triggering, so I knew I should tag it. 
> 
> ALSO: My apologies for being MIA for so long :( I had no motivation whatsoever to write or finish anything with this fic, but I finally got that motivation back :)
> 
> Twitter is still gownstyles and tumblr is outedlarry

“What the hell do you  _ mean _ you cooked a  _ real _ meal together?” Liam scoffed, pulling a shirt on over his head and throwing his towel at Louis, who was sat on the shirtless boy’s bed, firmly regretting telling his story in the first place.

“Exactly what it sounds like. Why is that so weird? It isn’t weird, Sophia, tell him it isn’t weird.” Louis whined, tossing the towel onto the floor and crossing his arms over his chest. Sophia laughed from the bathroom, walking out with a pile of laundry and towels in her arms.

“I think Liam finds it odd because it’s  _ you _ , babe. The one who very nearly burned down his own apartment trying to make frozen pizza.” She bent over to grab the wet towel that Louis had thrown off the bed from the ground, grabbing a few pairs of underwear and shirts in the process.

“That wasn’t  _ my _ fault! It was right after I’d gotten the place and the owner before me had burned a bunch of shit onto the bottom of the oven, what am I supposed to do, inspect all the appliances to check for grease drippings when I get an apartment? Not in this lifetime, Payno.” He huffed. He originally came over here to tell Liam about his and Harry’s “get together” (he refused to call it a date. It was not a date.) and now he was being lectured as if they were his parents rather than his friends. “I don’t get why you’re making such a huge deal out of this. I just wanted to tell you about him coming over and-” 

“Coming? Yes, Louis. We know. You spent almost 2 hours telling us all the details, and while I really am  _ so _ incredibly happy to hear that you’ve found a guy who’s more flexible than anyone you’ve ever met, didn’t you originally say you just wanted to fuck him? What happened to that?” Liam asked, brows stern and face serious as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

“I still do.” Louis spat back, glaring at him.

“Well now you’re doing all this domestic romantic shit like cooking dinner together and going to the movies and going on dates-”

“Okay, first of all, we have  _ not _ gone on any dates. We fuck a lot and we hang out sometimes, there's a difference. And we went to the movies with Niall and Zayn, so that doesn’t even count.” Sophia raised an eyebrow at him from her spot in the doorway.

“Aren’t Zayn and Niall dating?” Louis nodded and shrugged, expression still sour. “So...doesn’t that make it a double date?” She asked, Liam trying (and failing) to hold in a laugh. Louis had had enough of the two of them teaming up against him, especially when it meant he was being treated like a child. He got up off the bed, shoving Liam over as he did so, and stormed out of the bedroom. He was older than Liam by quite a bit, but Liam had always liked to deem himself as “older” because he was “more mature” and “wiser” than Louis was and had been in a serious relationship for the past 2 and a half years. Which, in Louis’ defense, wasn’t really a fair comparison. Louis had been in serious relationships before, some had even been longer than Liam’s, but his had just happened to end for their own reasons.

He had started dating Nick because he was broken and hurt and needed some kind of reassurance that he was still there. He didn't want to be there but he knew he had to be, so he let Nick fuck the pain away and otherwise drank it away. After being torn into pieces, he needed some kind of therapy to make him feel whole again, and at the time, he thought that therapy was Nick. He was too broken to realize that Nick didn't really want him for him. His relationship with Nick ended because, well. It’s Nick. He thought Nick loved him, but it turned out that he just wanted sex and a place to rest his head at night. Unfortunately for Louis, living with Nick meant that he was almost always there, whether Louis was there with him or not. So if Louis was at work, Nick got the place to himself, which turned out to be a very bad idea. Louis had come home from work one night to find (more so hear than anything else) Nick with someone else. He was so devastated that he didn’t even kick them out or make his presence known, he just left a note telling Nick to get his shit out of the apartment as soon as possible and that he would be staying at Liam’s until he did so. Luckily, Nick didn’t take long to comply with Louis’ orders and by the time he went home to get clothes to keep at Liam’s the next day after work, Nick was nowhere to be found. He never got a text or an explanation or even a goodbye (until Louis saw him at a bar a few months later and drunkenly tried to start a fight with him. Which ended with Liam dragging him out of the bar to where he proceeded to start bawling and vomit on his own shoes, but neither of them liked to bring that part up.) But he never really considered Nick “serious”. Nothing about him was serious, not his sleazeball personality nor his stupid toothy smirk nor his overpriced foreign shoes. He was nothing compared to the person Luke was.

Luke, Louis’ ex-boyfriend from just before Nick, was probably the only person Louis could say that he’d ever been in love with. Luke, who was 19, was a guy that he’d met when he was 17. They’d met at their local rec center when their teams played each other in footie and after Luke’s team won (and Louis’ pride was destroyed), he asked him out to dinner as an apology. Even though Luke was 19 and obviously had money, the date was fancier than 17 year old Louis was prepared for, so it’s no surprise that he put out sooner than he probably should’ve. The date ended with them fucking in Luke’s car in the parking lot of a movie theater, but when Louis went home that night, he’d never felt happier. It started off seeming like it was nothing but sex, because yes, that’s what a lot of their relationship was in the beginning; a lot of creating excuses to leave friend’s houses to see each other, a lot of sneaking in and out of windows at night to meet each other, a lot of hickies and condoms and lube and  _ happiness _ . They both just happened to be openly sexual people, so the sex had always been, while excessive at times, amazing. There started 4 of the best years of Louis’ life; the first two spent in denial of having feelings for each other, the last 2 spent in a committed relationship. Well, 3 and a half of the best years. The last 6 or 8 months turned sour faster than the milk that Louis always forgot to put away after he was done making tea. 

At Luke’s 23rd birthday party, he invited a friend of his, Calvin, who Louis had never been particularly fond of, but it wasn’t Louis’ party to choose who could and couldn’t come, so he stayed quiet about it. That night after Louis had a few drinks in him, he was looking for Luke, who was nowhere to be found. Nobody at the party had seen him, so Louis, despite Liam’s protests, went off in his drunken state to look for him. He did get himself a glass of water so he wouldn't be as hungover in the morning, sloshing out of the sides of the cup when he wandered around. After much unsuccessful stumbling and searching, he gave up and decided that he should probably just go to bed. The party was at his apartment, so he just went upstairs to use the bathroom and then go to sleep, but was stopped in his tracks when he opened the bathroom door and found Luke, Calvin, and three other guys doing a line. 

He had immediately dropped his glass of water, which obviously shattered at his feet, and then proceeded to run (trip) down the stairs and collapse into Liam’s arms in tears. He was too drunk and shocked to be aware of what was going on in that moment; the fact that Luke was running after him, calling his name and trying to catch up with him, the fact that his legs were soaking wet from where his drink had splashed up onto his ankles, the fact that everyone around him was staring at him because he was standing in the middle of the living room, hysterical and bawling his eyes out. So Liam dragged him out of the apartment and into the car, driving far far away from the party. He hadn’t been drinking, so it wasn’t illegal, but with Louis hysterically crying in the passenger seat, it was nearly impossible to focus on driving. Louis didn’t even get around to explaining what had happened that night before he passed out in the car; but being the good friend he is, Liam had driven around and around for hours so Louis could calm down and then finally, fall asleep. When all the sniffling and crying stopped, he turned around and headed back toward his own place; he wasn’t taking Louis back to that party and he certainly wasn’t taking him back to Luke. 

When Louis woke up the next morning, safely tucked into Liam’s guest bed with a pounding headache, there were 13 texts, 4 missed calls, and a very worried Liam there waiting for him. So he did have to explain what happened the previous night, which was the worst part. He didn’t even  _ know _ what really happened, so Liam was getting angry at Luke for a half assed story that Louis’ drunk self witnessed. Luke later apologized profusely and told him that it had been a one time thing, but when he told Louis that he wasn’t going to stop being friends with Calvin, he should’ve taken that as the red flag telling him that things were going to get worse. And boy, did they get worse.

After that night, things had never really been able to go back to normal between them. Luke would spend the weekdays with Louis and the weekends with friends and they were still happy for a while afterward. But soon the sweet and loving man Louis had fallen in love with turned angry and violent, making Louis his own punching bag. He began spending more time with Calvin and Oli and less time with Louis; and when he did come home, he was drunk or high and more often than not got angry at Louis for little things that nobody would normally care about. It just started off with him coming home high every once in a while on weekends, sometimes from weed, sometimes ecstasy, other times it was probably something even worse. He would come home and yell at Louis for stupid things, like leaving a light on or not warming up dinner for him. Other times he would come home and crawl into bed with him smelling like smoke and booze, snuggling into him affectionately and telling him how much he loved him. And Louis always let him because even then, he  _ still _ loved him.

Liam, Stan, and Aiden never said anything about the mood swings in the beginning because they only showed through sometimes when Louis brought Luke along to the bar or to parties. It would normally be just fine, but there were the occasional times when he would lash out against Louis for no good reason. They didn’t want to bring it up because it wasn’t their place to do so, but when Louis began to show up with bruises or burn marks, they began to worry. When he started wearing long sleeves all the time and was constantly tugging the sleeves down, they thought he was hurting himself, but they soon realized that that wasn’t the case. Bags began to grow under his eyes and scratches appeared on his face and soon enough, he stopped going out altogether. Because when Luke became an addict, Louis became a shell of who he used to be, no longer loud and flamboyant but instead shaky and quiet. He stopped going out with friends to the bar or to clubs and instead stayed in the safety of his room, hoping that Luke would stay out with his friends so he could get some sleep without the nagging thought that he would come home and start another fight. 

Liam finally decided it was time to step in when Louis called him one night at 3 am in tears, begging him to come pick him up because he was genuinely afraid for his life. When he got to Louis’ apartment, he was sitting outside on the curb in tears with a black eye and a ripped shirt. He was so out of it that he was in a seemingly catatonic state and wouldn’t move, so Liam got out of his car and carefully carried him to it, sitting down in the backseat and laying Louis down onto his lap. He discovered welts and scars on his arms, along with scratches down his chest and neck. After a long time of trying to talk but not knowing how, Louis finally spilled everything that’d been going on for the past 6 months, sobbing loudly and gasping for air mid-sentence. Louis loved him so much and he couldn’t  _ stop _ loving him just because he developed a drug problem. 

Neither of the boys talked about it anymore because that was one of the very few times that Louis had completely lost it, in front of  _ anyone _ . He was telling himself that he couldn’t (and wouldn’t) give up three years of happiness just because Luke was having an issue with drugs, but when Liam physically forced him to look at the scars and burns spread across his arms and chest, he knew he had to end it. Louis still owed him big time, he just didn’t like to admit it out loud.

“You know I’m just trying to protect you, right?” Liam shook Louis from his thoughts, standing beside the couch in the living room. Louis just looked up at him and crossed his arms.

“You don’t need to protect me from him, Liam. He isn’t like that.”

“That’s exactly what we thought about Luke, isn’t it?” Louis’ eyes darted away from Liam’s face, jaw tightening.

“Shut the fuck up, Liam. You don’t know him like I do.” Liam sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down with him.

“Louis, you’ve only known him for what, a month? 2 months? You don’t know him as well as you think you do, okay? I just don’t want you getting hurt ag-”

“I know you don’t! And I appreciate that, but I’m 24 years old and I think I can fuck and date whoever the fuck I want to.” He stood up and started to walk away but Liam grabbed the back of his shirt before he could.

“Don’t get pissy with me when I’m only trying to help you. Do you even think you’d be alive if it weren’t for me? Jesus Christ, Louis. I know you don’t like talking about it but sometimes you just have to face your fears and do it. Luke fucking ruined-”

“Don’t even say his fucking name, Liam. Don’t bring this up right now.” He turned away from him, hands balling into fists on his sides. He was raging with anger now, despite the tiny voice in the back of his head shouting  _ hey! He’s just trying to help! He loves you! He’s right! _

“No. I’ll fucking say his name if I want to say his name. Luke ruined you and we both know that. Just because it’s over now doesn’t mean you can act like it never happened. You’re my best friend and I’m just looking out for you, but if that isn’t what you want, then fine,” Liam threw his hands up in the air and picked up his jacket off the couch. “Sorry that I don’t want to see you end up in the hospital barely holding onto dear fucking life again. Sorry for caring.” He stormed out and slammed the door behind him, not even bothering to say anything to Sophia. Louis could feel his face getting hot and his eyes start to burn, but he just shook his head, ran a hand through his hair, and let out a shaky breath. He looked up to see Sophia standing in the doorway; laundry basket still in her arms but a sad look on her face. Louis just let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, getting up off the couch and pulling his hood over his head as he slammed the front door behind himself.

**hey are you busy ?**

He sent a quick text to Harry as he stepped outside into the pouring rain. Of  _ course _ it’s raining. He clicked the button on his key fob and listened for the sound of his car horn, walking into the parking lot, stepping in every single puddle on the way. Because why not? Everything else was going to shit anyway.

**_Just leaving Marc’s with Gem. What’s up?_ **

Louis sighed as he read the message, getting into his car and wiping the raindrops off his screen with his sleeve. He didn’t know why he texted Harry, honestly. He just wanted a distraction so he could forget about Liam for right now and he figured Harry could be that distraction.

**can you meet me at my place ?**

Only a few seconds passed before three dots appeared on his screen, indicating that Harry was typing out a response.

**_Is everything okay?_ **

Harry was so wonderful. He was so incredibly wonderful and Louis really hoped it wasn’t too good to be true. He didn’t want Liam to end up being right about Harry in the end, so he made the decision to push his feelings for Harry away, again. Easy, right?

**yeah kinda not really i got into a bit of a spat w/ liam that’s all**

**just wanted to see you**

Okay, maybe not so easy. But he was not going to date him. Whatever it was that they had couldn’t go any further than it already had, he promised himself that. Harry was great, but Louis wasn’t ready to get hurt again and surely that would happen if they dated.

**_Sure. Be there in 10 xx_ **

He got out of his car and hurried back to his apartment, shaking the rain off himself as he fished around in his pockets to find his keys. Once he had pulled them out, he heard a door shutting behind him. He turned around to see who it was and was met with one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. There was Harry, hair dripping wet, nose pink from the cold, in a brown jacket with a fur collar. He smiled fondly at him and laughed as the boy approached him.

“I chose a bad day to wear a jacket without a hood.” Harry smiled lightly at him and shook his hair around wildly to get some of the water off of it, just like that time after he showered at Zayn’s party.

“I see that, I’ll get you some dry clothes once we get inside, okay?” Harry smiled and continued trying to dry his hair as Louis fumbled with the lock and opened the door, walking inside together and getting Harry some clothes.

“You’re a bit taller than me so everything is probably going to be a bit small on you unfortunately. I’d normally just grab you a pair of sweatpants from Liam but I don’t think that’d be a very good idea right now.” Louis peeped from the closet, sorting through his clothes to find the longest pants he had and the biggest sweatshirt he owned for Harry to borrow. Harry was standing in his room too, stripping himself of his wet clothes and looking around for a place to put them down.

“Oh, right. What even happened- Are those mine?” he interrupted himself when he saw a pair of dark gray sweatpants in Louis’ hand. Louis opened his mouth to reply and looked down, mouth shutting when he realized that they were indeed Harry’s. He must’ve left them here last time he’d slept over.

“Uh, yeah. I guess they are. Sorry, I didn’t realize that I had them.” he handed them over to Harry who was standing naked in his bedroom with his wet hair tied up in a bun. This might’ve been the first time Harry was undressed in his room without it being even remotely sexual. It was a nice change of pace. Louis flopped onto his bed as Harry put the sweatpants on, still holding his wet clothes. “Babe, you can just put those on my dresser, Soph will get them later.” he motioned to the sopping wet clothes in Harry’s hand and then the dresser, rolling over onto his stomach after he saw Harry comply. After a minute, the bed sank down and he felt Harry’s hand rubbing his back gently.

“So about what happened with Liam...Did you want to talk about it? Oooorr…” Louis rolled over and looked at him, head on the pillow next to him with his doe eyes wide and looking at Louis. He opened his mouth to speak and while he really did want to tell Harry, he couldn’t find the words.

“Yeah, but uh. Can we maybe talk about it later? And for now can you just…” he trailed off and scooted closer to Harry, looking down at his lips then back up at his eyes. Harry quickly got the message and nodded, leaning in to kiss him slowly and gently. He rolled over so he was on top of him and just kissed him over and over again. He didn’t even want to have sex, he just wanted to feel something other than the feeling Liam’s argument had given him. So they just lay like that for a while, making out slowly and more passionately than Louis would like to admit. After a while, he just wiggled down a bit and laid his head down on Harry’s chest. “Hey Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry hummed in response, hand going back down to Louis’ back to lazily trace patterns on it again.

“I’m sorry,” 

“For what?” he felt Harry stir beneath him and he assume that he had begun to worry now.

“For always bringing up my past and different situations and never explaining anything to you. I want to, trust me, I do. It’s just that I can never-”

“Louis, you don’t owe me anything. You don’t owe me an explanation or a story or anything. It’s your life and your decision to tell me about it or not. You don’t  _ have _ to tell me anything.” Harry’s voice was sincere and Louis almost wanted to cry at the sheer unfamiliarity of it.

“Can you please stop being the most wonderful human being I’ve ever met for like, 5 minutes? You’re making it really hard not to love you.” Harry sat up and pulled Louis up with him, setting him down in his lap instead.

“What’s so wrong with loving me?” he asked, a slightly worried and puzzled look on his face.

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just, I don’t want to get hurt. And if I do, Liam is gonna rub it in my face that  _ I _ was wrong and  _ he _ was right and I already owe him my life so I can’t really make it up to him anymore. And like, he doesn’t want me to  _ actually _ get hurt again either, not that you’d ever hurt me, I don’t think you’d even hurt a fly but-” he was aware that he was rambling and revealing tiny bits of his past so he was glad when Harry interrupted him.

“Louis.”

“Sorry.” he mumbled, putting his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and sighing.

“First of all, if you think I’d ever intentionally hurt you in any way, shape, or form, you must not know me at all. Second, Liam doesn’t really know me, especially not the way you do. So he can’t really say that I’d hurt you or anything like that, you know?” Louis grumbled. This is why he couldn’t tell the story. There were too many things he could accidentally leave out or forget and there would be so much confusion that he just didn’t want to bother.

“He has reason to protect me like that though. He doesn’t think I’d live through another experience like that.” he winced at his own words, hoping that was simple enough of an explanation for now and that Harry would understand.

“Oh.” Harry said quietly. It was silent for a few minutes, the only sounds were of their breathing and the scratching of Harry’s nails against the back of Louis’ shirt. “Well, whenever you want to tell me the story, I’m always here. Louis sighed and Harry lifted his head to look at him. “I’m serious. You can call me or text me in the morning or in the middle of the day or at 3 am, just wake me up and I’ll listen, okay? I promise.” Louis felt his eyes fill with tears, still amazed at how he got lucky enough to have this incredible boy in his life. He smiled weakly at the younger boy who leaned forward to kiss his forehead, then laid them back down again, Louis’ back pressed against Harry’s chest. When Sophia and Liam came back later, they found the two cuddled together in Louis’ bed, sound asleep.

He decided that he would tell Harry the story after he sorted things out with Liam. And when he did, he told Liam about his plan to tell Harry the story. Surprisingly, he was supportive. He suggested that Louis write down what he didn’t want to forget to mention when he told the full story and Louis thought that was a good idea too. So he sat down at his desk with a pencil and a notebook a few days later, turned off his phone so he wouldn’t have any distractions, and got started on his list.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is just the first chapter so far, how do you like it? Pleaseee let me know by leaving a comment! Love you all lots and lots.


End file.
